Pieces Of The Past: Part One
by LazyCatFish
Summary: Carlisle laid with his night shirt and breeches on. He had his eyes closed in contact with the sunlight. His hair absorbed the fluorescence; making those locks seem golden white and his skin luster. Her right hand touched his cheek and her rouge lips caressed his own. The goddess kissed an angel.
1. A Meeting Of Two Dawns

"The past is but the beginning of a beginning, and all that is and has been is but the twilight of the dawn."

By : H.G. Wells

Prelude...

It couldn't be true! Yet she was there. The darkest coal hair and the most sanguine of red eyes. Her immaculate pale face. That tortured expression of 3,700 years of existence! Yet she didn't show any signs of physical fading: She was indeed the first dhampir born in the temples of the fertility goddesses and their ox.{He kept that fact a secret from a promise to her; She trusted in him and still even that wasn't broken.}

There was only one who was that ancient and she was Zenobia. The power she possessed and the wisdom she acquired through long life made her a force of nature. Aro desired that power.

The three kings sat on their thrones. Yet only one seemed lost in his thoughts and he was Aro. Marcus took notice of his brother's distress rather quickly. He asked: "Is there something wrong? My brother? You seem disturbed?"

Aro turned his head and said to Marcus and Caius: "I am unsure what your reaction is going to be once I deluge this to you, My brothers... So have mercy with your reactions to what I'm going to tell you..."

"What is it you wish to tell us? Brother?" Caius replied.

"Our Thanasis has tracked down the presence of our dear Zenobia." Aro foretold. It has been over three thousand years since her supposed sacrifice.

"That primitive matriarch? It can't be! She was killed in the fires that destroyed our palace in Athens thousands of years ago!" Caius sneered laying back in his throne.

"She saved us by her own sacrifice for the survival of her sons and daughters. If it wasn't for Zenobia none of us would still be here." Mediated Marcus who remembered the event. She in fact charged recklessly through the fires. Painting the stone walls red with werewolf and human blood. After the fall, Aro and the others thought she had died. Aro was surprised that he did not end up catatonic like Marcus when he killed Didyme. This proved that Zena wasn't his for eternity. Even that didn't kill how he thought about her.

"Yes, That is true my brother." Aro pondered doubting about they have been accomplishing all this time and tried to stay to the facts, He hated feeling uncertain and insecure, "She is the one who made the foundation of what this clan has been all about and we are the ones who built upon it."

"When she was around there were no laws and we were not safe." Caius said sitting straighter in his throne.

"Those days were much different by todays standards. She left the other clans in awe."

They had forever to retrieve and hunt down Zenobia. Aro was most ardent to learn about Zena's well-being. His memories of her painted into his mind. She was as magnificent as she was deadly. Unstoppable force of nature. War-like.

It was by her virtue that he was her rightful successor. He wondered if she would come and try to take her power back. In the past she was always more interested in fighting the battles and unconcerned with politics. After everything he doubted that she would. She had hidden so long all by herself.

Aro decided they would first investigate how she lived during this time before acting.

Chapter 1:

The year was 1671. The English weather was the usual rainy and unforgiving. The waves hit the rocks below the cliff in an aggressive fashion. Strong sea scent filled Zenobia's nostrils. She watched as a blonde man jumped off the cliff in a suicide attempt.

She walked down to the shore line as he washed up on the sand. She knelt down in her pale rose corseted dress and removed the sea weed covering him and giggled: "Sir, That is not going to work."

The light blonde haired man gazed up at her. He frowned and said, "... I am cursed."

"A cursed existence or not; being dead doesn't solve the curse... Using the curse to your advantage doe's make life easier living with it." Wisdom spewed from her mouth and he began to recognize it.

He peered up with his hollow eyes to see a bewitching woman in her early twenties. Her curly black hair rested on her shoulders and down her back. Her skin the color of faded bronze. Her features neither strong or soft. Angular. Her smell confused him she smelt of vampire and faintly of human. Her medieval clothing did not match her person. She seemed more like an amazoness carved from marble of an earlier era. She did not match their surroundings. What was she doing in the British Isles?

"Who are you?" He asked standing on his feet. The water dripping from his satin sky blue coat with white cuffs and wood buttons.

"I am Zenobia, And you are?" She asked with a smile.

"I am Carlisle Cullen. You ...are what I am?" He took close inspection of her own empty eyes.

"Indeed... I am." She replied humorlessly. "You are... What mortals call vampire... You cannot die by regular means and yet are capable of so much more."

"Capable of what other than killing?"

"You are immortal now and you will never age. Mastering your interests becomes possible and in doing so you may benefit from yourself and for the benefit of others." Zenobia explained her dark eyes gazing at him.

Carlisle thought for a moment longer and spoke, "What are you doing out here?"

"I live in a ruined Scottish castle. Though I didn't originate from this part of Europe. I am hiding here."

"Why?"

"I live in isolation from both worlds. Vampire and human. For their safety and my own." She explained taking off her white glove and lending out her right hand to him.

"Isolation?" He took her hand and when he looked down at this seemingly delicate hand; Carlisle recognized the sea glass like of her long fingernails and felt the softness of her palms. Also the paint marks on her hands."You are a painter?"

"Yes, Would you like to see my collection?" She asked kindly.

"Yes, It would be an insult to refuse."

Zenobia lived in a small castle in the hills to the east of the cliffs. Farms laid on plots of lush green land. Dozens of sheep were being herded by shepherds. Much of this scenery reminded Zenobia of the ancient days. Except for the better structures and fashion sense.

Zenobia used paintings to materialize the past and her memories. The things she did and the people she knew. The natural settings that stayed in her mind but withered with age; as she did not.

The younger vampire walked closely beside her. The feeling he received from her was that of struggle and years of existence. Passive. Maybe guilt of the past bothered her. Yet still Zenobia puzzled Carlisle; She hid so well even if she was standing next to him. Her step was like a whisper in the ruins of the past. She was ancient... Any vampire could sense that.

She could see a fire in the distance and the smell of smoke and blood. Zenobia centered around this disturbance. A cottage was on fire. It's barn and the hay roof of the home ablaze. Even though she shouldn't Zenobia wanted to know what was going on. As she approached a vampire ran out of the cottage and into a near by grove.

"Carlisle! Save the mortals in the cottage! I will get him!" Zenobia shouted out to her follower who complied in agreement.

Zenobia chased after the unknown vampire. As fast as she could into the Scottish highland forest. She catched up close enough to him to be able to use her molecular manipulation. With this power she bursted the arms and legs of the crystal being.

"Why did you attack these people? Scum!?" She asked the dismembered vampire. Her red eyes could see it in his own; this vampire was a tracker... Why?

"Murderess, You finally come out! Zenobia!" He chuckled menacingly as his female mate came up behind Zenobia and restrained her with both of her arms.

Zenobia closed her eyes and obliterated the female vampire into shards of heated diamonds with her powers. "Is this about the Volturi?"

"No, My master Kerudu has been looking for you all his existence and I believe that the Volturi have too... Destroy me..." He answered truthfully and Zenobia offered his last wish.

"You are below me, vermin." She whispered dispersing the existence of the vampire.

By now Carlisle already saved the bodies of the family. He laid them down on the grass. Zenobia could only hear the heart beat of one. The heart of the daughter who was dying. Her blonde companion was reluctant to do anything to kill her or to make her a vampire.

Zena recalled this girl. She was Imogen Mac Carthy. The fourteen year old daughter of a poor farmer. She was their only child. Imogen was a good natured girl who treated everyone kindly and fair. She was poorly educated but clever.

"Cullen! She only has minutes of life left! Let's save her."

"And condemn her soul to damnation?" He cried. Zenobia could see the pain in his eyes.

Zenobia closed her grey eyes. Religion was something she respected but chose not to follow. She was a realist after all. A vampire realist?

"Then she would never have had a chance at all full life. This is mercy." Zenobia said as a frail voice spoke up.

Zenobia bit the wrist of the burnt girl. She could smell the burnt flesh and auburn hair of this poor teen. Her venom entered the veins and every part of her body. A few hours later she would look like her former self. It was because of Zenobia's occupation on this land that these humans were targeted. She also failed to mention what the vampire said about the Volturi and that indestructible swine Kerudu who had complete regeneration from any kind of physical destruction. Didn't we throw him down an active volcano 3,000 years ago? Using Themis's telekinesis?

She invited Cullen to her residence. A collapsed castle with green moss and forest over grown suffocating the surroundings. She lived in the only accessible part of the castle. The dungeon. As they entered through a sewer like entrance and walked down a stone stairs to pitch black darkness. They both could see in the dark and so had no problems navigating the ruins. They arrived at her main chamber which was stacked with treasures, jewelry, paintings, books, and an old bed with velvet blankets. He recognized screen plays and several books written in english. Did she teach herself english? Write and to read?

Cullen gently placed young Imogen on the rouge of Zena's bed. He could see how fast she was changing yet she laid there peaceful and at rest. She was the first transformation he had ever seen. His own was painful and her's was everything and painful. An act of desperation.

Zenobia displayed her works of art to Carlisle. These paintings seemed as if an Italian renaissance artist painted them. There was one that displayed many vampires who surrounded Zenobia who sat on a stone throne. Another portrait of a dark haired man of red eyes and regal posture. She learnt to paint from an Italian artist when she herself was dealing with the lows of immortality and abandonment by that traitor Themis.

"From these two paintings this man must have been your steward. He has the second most power in the painting." Carlisle analyzed closely and assuredly.

"Yes, You are correct. He is Aro. A fool who is too ambitious and manipulative for his own good." She said smirking lightly.

"He could be your brother."

"Is that a jest from you? Mr. Cullen?" Zenobia laughed.

"Dry humor wasn't one of my strong suits." He acknowledged respectfully with a nod.

"Besides that... I am Aro's sire. By appearance we could have been brother and sister. He has absolutely no value in the lifes of vampires, shape changers, animals, and humans. Power, secrecy, law and control over the vampire world is the only thing that matters to the leaders of the Volturi. The talented are only tools. After all this time... I still blame myself..." Zenobia confessed looking forward to the painting she created.

"Why do you blame yourself?"

"I am the guide who laid out the current politics in motion. In the beginning; First came the responsibility and need to protect our lands, people, and supply. So came the formation of clans and the prospect of power. With the lust for and of the powerful and resources came war. With war comes death and destruction. The outcome is the need for order and security. The laws and regulations are formed that the conquered and conquerors must obey. I started the wars and my successors created the laws... There isn't a day where I don't regret the chaos I once insued in this world. They say we are frozen in time but we all change after catastrophe and compromise."

"You have a conscious of right and wrong, Zenobia. That is a redeeming quality." Carlisle remarked kindly.

"I admire your unadulterated point of view... Not many vampires have a sense of right and wrong. Most of us go insane with blood lust and stay that way. The vampire who attacked the mortal family was a tracker. Those savages must be destroyed for the secrecy of all Blood drinkers. We must remain myths to the world." Zenobia explained as she continued to another art piece which shown her lover Themis and his follower Phoebe, "This man is Themis. He could move objects with his mind and the woman with him is Phoebe... On event; She became a tracker and insanely massacred a whole family to get what she wanted. Which eventually lead to the fall of our Athenian clan thousands of years ago."

"Who would damn an innocent little girl? To this existence?" Cullen turned to the very last portrait of a little girl.

"That is Callisto. A child who was created by the queen of the Olympic clan to be her daughter. She had a tough life but thanks to her powers she was able to go past the stage of a new born child and come out as a mature vampire. I haven't seen her in thousands of years. With that Volturi law... I wonder if she escaped from their misguidance."

"Volturi law?"

"The making of vampire children is punishable by death. They created the law because of the mad and uncontrollable blood thirst of these immortal children experience." She explained before entering her studio.

Zenobia sat down on an antique couch, crossed her legs, and ran her pale fingers through her long curling black hair and spoke to her yellow haired friend, "In the vampire world. Forming a family unit is necessary for the survival of sanity. I want to venture out into the world and live amongst the mortals once again. I have all the necessary currency to support us all... but I need guidance in the customs of this time and in return I will support all your endeavors with the fortune I possess and tell you what I know about our kind. Could this be a deal between us? Mr. Cullen?"

If he refused Zena would have Imogen as her new companion in her depths to take of mundane tasks. However she also realized how effected he was by the recent events in attendance of Zenobia. He saved the young girl and now Zena saw a new opportunity for her ascendance that she could not pass up.

Over her long existence Zena has developed a talent for character reading. By all his reactions and comments she realized what kind of person Carlisle Cullen was. He was a good natured, caring, compassionate and moral man. Extremely rare qualities in a vampire. A precious guardian.

"To blend in with humans. You will have to change your diet." He said seriously. He suspected she only fed from humans.

"My diet? Are you some doctor?... Don't answer that... What will you have me feed on? I feed from anything I can; from human to rodent." Zenobia requested as her eyes fell flat on the blonde's form. After studying him she had to admit he was absolutely ravishing. His sun touched hair and refined features made it hard not to ogle at him. The way he dressed also was admirable. It had been over a thousand years since she had been in the presence of a vampire like him. Zena wanted to touch him and he the same to her. Urges and instincts meddled her.

"You are a scavenger?" Carlisle asked for return.

"Like a fox... Yes. Anything that has warm blood is sustenance for a vampire... So I discovered." She claimed stoically. In all other ways she was a fox.

"Have you tried feeding only from animals?"

"We are in Europe, My friend. I feed from what I must to survive. It doesn't matter from a feral wolf to the intelligent homosapien." She could tell what was bothering him. "You fear feeding from humans? For a vampire... That is illogical thinking... Here there is minimal wild life but in other parts of Europe there is close to none... Like France or Italy. Humans are an over abundance everywhere... In desperate times your... bloodlust will take over to... feed you... I know how that is like."

He knew as well.

She had struck a blow in him with simple cutting words. Zenobia was indeed correct in many cases. As a former human he could not see himself harm something he respected greatly in his mortal life. The lifes of his friends, family and community. The lifes of other humans. Zena found herself more in line with the predatory animals in the forest and those did include humans. Humans were predators. All this time she hunted travelers, other outlaws, wild wolves who harrassed the farmers and lived in a den alone like an animal. She defended the local human village and the humans appreciated her assistance.

At times she had to kill the local villagers who were 'True Children Of The Moon' who went completely mad and attacked their community. She would either destroy them with her powers or find a way of breaking them and feed from the werewolf killing them the same. Drinking werewolve blood was taboo in the vampire reasoning. Yet, Zena tried it and she found the shapeshifting blood intoxicating.

Zena was a respected member of this nearby village by everything she did to keep order. Now she was feeling bored doing the same thing every day. She wanted to leave it behind. To hell with repetition.

"What you are saying is that you feed from the earth? Consume everything?"

"Blood is blood no matter who you take it from." She stated frankly.

Carlisle felt two arms clasp around his waistline. He faced down to see the young auburn curled haired girl. She gazed into his eyes with her red eyes. She spoke softly with a hint of innocence, "Thank you for saving me from the fire."

He feared saying the wrong thing to her. He didn't save her; He let her die. Zena was the one who saved her from death. Her eyes were the color of a demon's but there was also an unadulterated naivety in those tinges of ruby. It was like looking into the eyes of a new born child. He saw no malcontent. The evils of the world never touched her in mortal life. She only knew the love of her family and friends. She was Imogen.


	2. Dresses, Rules, And Old Enemies

"Friends are as companions on a journey, who ought to aid each other to persevere in the road to a happier life."

By : Pythagoras

The small family of vampires moved to Westminster, London from the high lands of Scotland. Zenobia left all the official house arrangements to Carlisle able hands.In a time where women could not own anything. Zena found it best just to give Cullen her treasures. Gold framed books written by monks, goblets, jewelry, artwork and so on. Which were sold at auction for vast sums of money and sold to other wealthy patrons. The expanse loft suited them well. There was twenty rooms in all. A small courtyard with a fountain and benches surrounding it. Among the dense deprivation of the city. The smug darkened sky snuffed out the angels and brought forth demons of remembrance. It was the early summer of June 21, 1675.

Zenobia laughed and pirouetted in her new undated dress. The fabric was the color of lilac and roses were stitched on, embroidery on the low collar and the rims of the dress. She waited so long for this beautiful piece of art. Her eyes indulged in the beautiful woman in the mirror. The only problem she had was her busty breasts which she suspected would attract too much attention from wandering eyes. Her tailor should have made her corset a little bit bigger.

"How small do I have to be in order to fit society norms of attractiveness?" Zena gazed at her self. This remark was asinine.

Imogen giggled girlishly, "You are the most beauteous woman in London, Zena."

"Hmm, I will have to thank tailor Houston who made this... For their kind efforts and time." She said to Imogen who sat down on the love seat of their new home.

"You already achieved that by paying Huston." The younger vampiress reminded her.

"As thanks, Imogen. We must act kindly to humans so they would think us as any other human."

"It has been three years since my transformation and I still sometimes get distracted by the smell of blood... I don't want to hurt anyone." Imogen clutched onto her purple dress. Before bringing Gene out into human society Zena had taught her the life of a vampire and everything it includes back in the isolated highlands.

"When you smell blood you wish not to drink... Think about other things, My dear." Zena held her tightly.

Imogen sulked, "Carlisle told me something like that."

Zena changed the subject. "I will send another request for you as well." The matriarch giggled and separated herself from her young friend. "Now, Let's work together on your reading."

Zena took it upon herself to teach Imogen how to read. The fourteen year old was very eager to learn everything she could. Zena discovered that the girl was very smart and she was taught by her mother to sew, spindle and thread. Zena would take it upon herself to be Gene's teacher for her literary and artistic education.

The two women heard the front door open and close softly. The floor creaking by the force of foot steps. "Mr. Cullen must've returned from the University... He is in his office." Zenobia and Imogen walked down the hall and into the study.

The handsome vampire was sitting at his desk. Writing with a quill on a piece of parchment paper taking notes from an old text book. Zenobia sat down on the wooden chair in front of his desk and crossed her legs.

A frolicsome Imogen wrapped her arms around him. "Welcome back! Carlisle! How was university?"

He simpered facing her, "As they say; An Englishman's home is his castle."

"Will you come hunting with me later?" She requested with her chin on his shoulder.

Cullen nodded, "Yes."

Both Carlisle and Imogen found that they could not harm humans. They hunted animals like wolves. Zena found herself the odd one out. It was like they were living in a totally different world than she was. She felt alone even if she was surrounded by companions.

"If I may intrude... Who created you? Carlisle? And your mortal life?" Zena asked politely. Watching intently as he progressed through his college work.

"I was the son of an Anglican pastor and my mother died giving birth to me; My father spent most of his time hunting which doesn't exist and when it came to my responsibility to hunt these creatures... I found a vampire haven in the sewers of London and was attacked by a vampire who fled from the scene." He explained writing in eloquent English with his quill.

"Do you mind showing me where?" She requested with dulcet.

"What could possibly be down there?"

"Vampires... Or traces of them." She shifted in her seat with her hands on her lap.

Carlisle placed his quill back into the ink pot and walked to the arch of his study door, "Follow me and I shall show you."

She smirked and stood next to him, eagerly, "Lead on!"

They walked out the door and onto the cobblestone street. Zena jumped with enthusiasm and wrapped her right arm around his left arm. She had the impulse to dance. The city made her feel soo alive! On cloud nine!

She was thrilled about hunting some savages living in the sewers. Cullen didn't understand why she was soo happy. Returning to the place of his mortal death made him feel sorrow and fear. He never wanted to return to the place of his death. He took her in his arms and moved her out of the way once Zena's jubilation almost lead her to being trampled by a horse drawn carriage.

She held onto him tightly and chuckled. "That was a close call... Hmm, You are fast and strong," Being hand in glove with him brought her back to her naughty thoughts about him.

Cullen could smell the unusual ardour on her again. Because of their closeness the balmy aroma seemed more evident and more consuming to his senses. He did not release her from his grasp. He moved her wavy hair from the right side of her face to her back, shoulders, and from the tan skin of her neck. Zena had a faint pulse.

"Carlisle?" She moved her hand in front of his face. "Is there something bothering you?"

He fought off the trance, "Please forgive me... Why do you smell like a human?"

"As they say... You are what you eat." She was beating around his bush.

"Why are you lying?" He grabbed her hand. She gazed austerely into his auric eyes. "If I ever told you... It must never be spoken about to Imogen or vampires who we may come across."

"I have forever." He reminded her.

The fact that he did not feed from humans was another reason why she chose to leave with him. He had a sympathy for humans and she was half-human/vampire. She felt more serene around a vampire like him. If he didn't feed from humans maybe he would not try to harm her. In her earliest days she smelt more of vampire than human so vampires wouldn't find her mouth-watering. But after an event she had no recollection of how her whole body changed greatly.

The sewer. He lead her to a entrance below a bridge. Zenobia could not stand the smell of piss and shit but was a bit used to it. She asked him to undo the strings on the back of her new dress. After stepping out. She gave her dress to Carlisle. Now she was in her dark petticoats and corset.

"You may go back to your studies." Zenobia kissed him good bye on the cheek."See you soon, My scholar friend."

She used her strength to make an opening between the bars above the dark water. She stepped through the opening with her heeled boots.

"God's speed, Zenobia." He nodded and walked away with her dress in his arms.

Zenobia walked down the narrow path down the sewer. A few rats would pass by her now and then. Like a scrounge she snatched a rodent and drank it's blood. She drank from several on her way down. A snack. Color came back to her cheeks and her body rejuvenated.

She caught the aroma of vampire. The strong copper smell. Sadly it was old. Very old. Zena came to a cistern. She gazed around; There was nothing but old furniture and pieces of cloth.

"Damnit!" She almost stepped on something. Zena picked up a pendant. She examined the elbem carved into it. An ebony eight armed serpent king. The logo of the Ur coven she destroyed so long ago. The stench would eventually lead her down south away from the city. These savages moved on. Zena still thought it best to be cautious at all times. Theses could just be vampires out for revenge on her. After all this time? A Tedious activity to fill one's time. Keru was dead and she massacred his whole expansive coven in one fell swoop. None were left alive and if there were; the Volturi would have hunted them down to the ends of the earth before this time.

She flipped over the pendant and read a name.

Asherah.

Kerudu's preferred consort.

Zenobia remembered obliterating that bitch. She could not still be alive. If she is; Ashe is going after the wrong person. It was Themis who murdered her husband.

An hour later. Zenobia made it home. The house was empty. She climbed up the stairs and entered her bedroom. She laid down on her bed and looked at a painting of a baby boy she had seen in her dreams. In her dreams she would hold him like she was his mother.

He had a full head of hair. The color of ebony and wavy but not as curly as her's. His eyes were closed and his skin was as flushed as the newborn he was. She had no recollection of such a child. Be that as it may she felt affection for him that only a mother would know.

The only fact that bothered her somewhat was clear to her. He looked like that outrageous Aro Volturi. She had a relationship with him in the past. She loved the human Aro. The human was passionate and very tactful. When he became a vampire everything he was intensified. His obessions and desires. His psychic abilities were a great boon to the coven. But also a curse. All vampire abilities were a dogma in one way or another to those who possessed them. With soo many thoughts racing through one man's head is bound to drive him to insanity.

Zena had to think about more important things. Such as their current occupation as residents of London. For one she wasn't English, Scottish or Irish. She resembled a woman from upper Egypt or southern Greece. She had to think of a logical position she would have in this family. For the city records.

She would have to contact Spiridon Petricallas of Rhodes by correspondence. Her father. The black magic user of montébunks. Wealthiest and [literally] masked man on the Island. Mortals say he's a leper but that is only a guise.

As he drained the wolf's blood. The animal became increasingly weaker and with a last breath dead. Carlisle's thoughts were hindered by an encounter he had at the Oxford University. He had encountered a man he had known in his mortal life.

Callum Anderson. As a child and into adulthood Callum would attend his father's communions with his family. He was also one of the men who attended Carlisle into the sewers the night he died. How could Anderson still be alive?

The man had wondered where Carlisle had been for the past eleven years. But he said absolutely nothing about how indifferent Cullen appeared. Callum exhibited the same condition. Vampirism.

He had no choice but to lie to Callum. Anderson believed him. He had been abroad in a foreign country on private matters with his distant cousin. He had met his fiancée and they both had returned to his mother country. After their discussion he invited him over for 'tea'.

Gene ran up beside him across from a vast field of grass. Her smile energetic and satisfied. She had already fed. She fixed her platinum red hair and wiped her mouth with a handkerchief from her indigo velvet coat pocket. "I'm finished, Can we go home? Now?"

He nodded.

She skipped beside him, "What do you think of Zena?"

He thought for a moment, "She is out of the ordinary. Clever and elegant."

"She is not entirely vampire. She is human as well. She sleeps and smells like human." Gene used her intuition.

His mind was brought back to his dialogue with Zena, "Do you find her appetizing?"

"No, I care for her too much to ever hurt her." Gene replied, "You?"

He shook his head, "I feel the same."

Two after noons later Zena left her desk after writing a letter to her father. She heard Gene's high pitched giggle and a boy's laugh. She walked out into the hallway to witness the vampire teenage girl with a human adolescent boy. They were kissing. After a moment she said goodbye to him. He left the house.

Zena confronted her, "Who is he? And what were you doing with him?"

"He is Wesley Mortemer. I met him at the park a week ago and he is my boyfriend now." Gene explained truthfully.

Zena crossed her arms and insisted, "No, What were you doing in your room with him?"

"That is none of your business." Gene glared intensity.

"None of my business? This is my house." She contested.

Gene angered, "I can't have a boyfriend?"

"You could kill him! You don't understand the strength and bloodlust you possess."

"I do know because you taught me well."

"You cannot have him alone in your room. That will be law." Zena carved into stone.

"We just talked that is all." Gene confessed.

Zena's mustard eyes widened, "And you say you love him..."

"Falling in love can happen in seconds, Zena. You don't think I have observed your own behavior?" Gene teased her.

"If you are the love expert... Tell me." Zena took her up on this.

"You are hot and heavy for Mr. Cullen. You want him to touch, hug and kiss you. You like him because he is a good man and you are not... No, You are hopeless." Gene revealed never backing down. She could have said worse but chose not to hurt Zena's feelings.

Zena flicked back an insurgent strand of frizzy hair from her face, "I'm such a hopeless romantic... I don't know how you can know such things."

Gene smiled; She had an advantage. "It's a secret of mine."

This was the day Gene realized that there were indeed rules in this house. Two to be exact. She couldn't have a human boy alone in her room and Zena's word was law. She knew trying to get Cullen on her side was futile. He would mostly agree with her on the subject. Gene was still young in her age of being a vampire. There had to be precautions to avoid disaster.

Later that day. Zena began to teach herself the floor dances of the era from a book she bought from a shop nearby. She followed the picture instructions carefully. Gene was in the middle of a violin lesson with her tutor. Zena danced to that tune. Instead her movement became fluid resembling the ancient dances she grew up with. She lost herself in her graceful sway.

From the arm chair near the fireplace gilt eyes watched her. Zena could feel them. The blonde 'apollo' sat in the arm chair and watched her intently. She stopped and opened her eyes. "Carlisle?"

He stood up and progressed in front of her. One hand behind her lower back held her close and the other hand united with her right hand. The two began to dance.

"You asked me to instruct you in the customs of today. Let this be the first." He spoke to her kindly.

She gazed up into his eyes and smiled, "Please do so."

They began to waltz. Zena followed his movements intuitively. She listened to his instructions and closed her eyes imaging the pictures she saw from the book. Joy overcame her once he hoisted her up and twirled around.


	3. Passion Replacement For Loneliness

Warning/ Author: Remember this story goes with book character ages. So Carlisle is like 23. So maybe not... For the faint of heart and the frigid... It gets romantic and sexual later in this chapter. Honestly, I had to read those romantic novels that have very artistic lovemaking scenes so this would not turn into trashy porno. And if you are just here to read that... Welcome to the next chapter.

"Love is something far more than desire for sexual intercourse; it is the principal means of escape from the loneliness which afflicts most men and women throughout the greater part of their lives."

-Bertrand Russell

A strong smell of blood fumed through these black chambers. No light surfaced here and life never touched this subterranean chasm. This place was called the Obsidian sanctum. The home of the 'Leech Warlock' and the followers of the red eyed jackal.

The warlock sat on a withered throne in a grand hall with ebony pillars with banners showing the coven emblem. A jackal head with red eyes.

Two followers clothed in dark purple cloaks and jackal masks brought forth two vampire women. Through his silver mask the warlock's rouge gaze met with the forms of the two. They had been the two he had been looking for all this time. Memory and foresight. Two abilities he coveted greatly.

"Welcome to my home." He greeted the two with open arms. His voice muffled by the mask.

"They call you Spiridon Petricallas the warlock. Right? My name is..." Said the first female who he cut off with a simple gesture.

"I don't care who you are..."

"You know... You are an interest to the Volturi kings..." Informed the other vampiress.

He groveled, "You mean Aro? We have a co-existing peace arrangement."

"Your daughter has come out of hiding, Spiridon. She is in London." Said the one with foresight.

"My dearest daughter Zenobia, A rebellious girl that one is. I would have to pay her a visit." The warlock snickered lightly.

"We will be leaving now that we gave you the information you asked for." The vampire of memory replied turning her back to Spiridon.

"Not so fast, My dear." He used his power of telekinesis to bring her back into place. Four strong followers held memory and foresight down. They both begged to be set free with no success. Spiridon took off his white gloves and touched them both on the forehead transferring their abilities onto himself.

"Thank you for these gifts." His smooth baritone voice chimes and ordered a masked subordinate. "Destroy them both."

He was on her mind often. In the beginning. Themis blamed himself for everything and so he abandoned her in fear of putting her in danger once again. The flames of their Athenian palace carved into his mind. A permanent memory of his dreadful past. It was only when they separated, she learned the truth. He was the one who told the hunters about their palace hideout in retribution for the mass murder done by his Phoebe. That traitorous bastard.

Zenobia chose to never falter. If he chose to disappear in shame... So be it! She bared responsibility for others. She hated feeling vulnerable and betrayed. She hated weakness.She was fire on ice. Her heart frozen. Zenobia was broken. The dhampir reformed the pieces of herself and took flight. Anew. She moved on.

"I am surprised you can sleep... I cannot... Ever since the metamorphosis." Carlisle walked into the living room of their small estate, His navy blue coat and blonde hair drenched by the down pour outside. Zenobia opened her eyes and yawned. She sat up and stretched out. "You seemed to have been dreaming, About what? If I may ask?" He stood before her.

"A memory, I wish to forget. It is most painful once the person who you loved betrays you. Once you meet them... It's like nothing in this world exists... Only the two of you. Once you see their true face... Betrayal and heartache." Zenobia mused. She angered. The only love she truly felt was like an obsession. In the end it was all a lie. If she found him again he is as good as dead.

Carlisle was unable to understand her experience. However, He nodded and listened. "I refuse to crumble... I strive on... I survive." She was brought back to primal thoughts of survival. Zenobia stood up in her white night gown and walked away, "Please escuse me, Mr. Cullen." She hurried out of the apartment and ran out into the hard rain. The street lanterns had been dosed off by the rain. Zenobia ran from their home in Westminster, London and to the river Themes.

Water soaked and flattened her frizzy onyx hair. Running down her face. Her glittering eyes cried. A little girl formed in front of her. Only an astral projection. She wore a little red dress with bows and roses. Her hair the color of ember. "Callisto! You still exist! You must hide! Always! Live life through the eyes of humans of the outside world! Like you always have... or be hunted!" Zenobia smiled at the realization that Callisto was okay.

"Zenobia, I was once human... You were born the way you are." Said the mature voice of Callisto.

"Yes, I am a monster! I created other monsters! I will never stop thirsting for... human blood... My mother's blood." The mustard red in Zenobia's eyes circulates.

"To fight against your nature is to fall to pieces... Welcome back to society, Matron Zenobia... We will meet sometime in the future no doubt... In the physical sense... Besides, Themis was destroyed by your father two hundred years ago." With that the daughter of Olympia's astral form disappeared into rain drops.

Themis destroyed by her father Spiridon? He must have been after his telekinesis. This revelation eased her conscious slightly. That judas was murdered by her father no less [A traitor himself] and not recruited or executed by the Volturi. A much more merciful fate of equal measures to the outcome of the latter. How did Callisto know this?

"I refuse to crumble, I shall strive on... You cannot fight the world on your own... Too long and you will crumble." She heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned to see Carlisle poised behind her. "I am here with you." He lent out his right hand to her.

She lightly smiled and accepted that hand, "We are not alone."

"No, I invited an old friend tomorrow evening... He is a vampire." He replied walking shoulder to shoulder with Zenobia.

She nodded acceptingly, "Who is he?"

"Callum Anderson. Someone who used to attend my father's sermons... He too is cursed with my condition." Cullen replied to her. He was unsure if Callum had ever escaped from the tunnels that night.

"Do you know what happened to your family?" She peered up at him.

"So far I discovered my father died from the plague of 1666 along with most of our community... I don't think anyone is alive who would remember me." Sadness and relief poured over him. Carlisle wondered how his father would react to knowing his only child became a monster. A vampire. A so called heretic. Heretics became vampires when death came for them; according to the lore his father told him. "I am alone here."

"As long as I am here, You have me." She gathered both of his hands into her own and rested them atop the place where her heart lay.

"You plan to leave? At some point?"

Zena shook her head, "No, But there may be some out there who are looking for me..."

"The Volturi?"

"Also a woman who wants revenge on me for her consort's death. Something that happened soo long ago."She held his hand tightly around the fingers.

"How long ago?"

She chuckled, "A little under three thousand years ago... You probably think I'm a haggard."

He wholly disagreed with her, "Nonsense, I was thinking more of a fearsome Amazon from the ancient Greek dramas."

Zena blushed a little, "You flatter me." Flattery and sycophancy wasn't foreign to Zena's understanding. She was surrounded by them in her golden regime.

Cullen's aurelian eyes glittered and he gave her a genuine smile, "I am serious. You are sublime."

He was soo brutally honest with her and she loved him for it. Zena had only known so many liars and a few honest ones. She moved her frizzy wet hair out of her face with her free hand, "My dear, You leave me no choice but to indulge in you."

The blonde witnessed her eyes darken with an intensity that penetrated his own. A feeling reserved for those with fire in their veins. He was the hunter turned prey and she was the one after him. There was no escape from her. She would have him in her embrace. Her mind was already made up about how she felt about him. He was tempted to submit to fate which laid deep inside of her. Her beast which yearned to satiated for so long. He found; He could not turn away from what was calling him to her.

He had expected her to make a move but instead she twirled around in her soaking dress with her arms up to the clouded sky. She laughed happily and jumped at him. Embracing him around the neck with her arms.

"Enjoy the forecast and the warm fires later." She ran her fingers through his blonde hair. She always wanted to see his face as she did now. So close. Stare into his soul. She found a field of gold there. A feeling of Elysium.

The past three years in the presence of Zena he came to know her well. She was an exceptional organizer and knew how to utilize those to aquire positions their talents fit. Zena did, expressed and said things that no woman would think of in this time. Her thoughts, wisdom and her sexuality. She did not live on the shelf only to be seen. Yet she was self composed and never ventured out that often. Worry flooded over him with the thought of her speaking out amongst their neighbors at a party. They would call her an uncouth foreign rich woman. Her truth far from their meager understanding and his own.

Cullen leaned in to kiss her. Zena froze in place for a moment. She reveled in the taste of his saccharine kiss. Their lips met again abandoning all chains restraining them.

Back at the residence...

Gene remembered well the week of the death of her family. A vampire came upon her familie's farm asking for where Zenobia lived. He was obessed with finding where she lived. Gene told him she didn't know. When her father threatened him with a weapon he killed him by breaking his neck. He set the whole house on fire by lighting the hay thatched roof. A badly burnt Gene was saved at the last moment by Carlisle. She passed out due to the trauma and woke up as a vampire.

The days in Gene's transformation were painful. She was conscious, moving and at random times she could feel anguish. Her body becoming colder than the fires that once burnt her skin. Her eyes changed and her body.

Carlisle looked after her warily and with interest in the vampiric design. He reminded her of father who was supportive and understanding. Zena on the other hand was strict but a good teacher. She also had a more caring and loving side that would show itself randomly. Usually at times of despair or happiness. Gene liked Zena's caution that came with an experienced life.

Her ability to read hidden intentions and desires of others helped her get through this chapter in her life. Her new guardians wanted the best for her and to protect her. Even when both went about it so differently.

The first lesson Zena taught her was about blood. She simply said to only look at blood as what it is to her and not from whom she aquired it from. We mustn't let our emotions and judgement keep us from maintaining survival and good health.

On her second lesson, She was taught about this life. Gene didn't like the idea of being immortal but the status was better than being dead. She liked how everything seemed to be with her enhanced senses. Hearing things and seeing things her human senses would never. The bumble bees pollinating Zena's rose garden and Gene's caged nightingale singing a secret song. A lyric of hope.

Knowing the secrets and desires of others. She thought it was funny knowing all of this as it did impede her from her natural food source knowing people as who they were from first inspection clued her into what she was taking away. A nobleman she read at the park overstressed himself over his arranged marriage to a woman of lower class yet he feared disappointing his mother and father, A young woman in a love affair over her secret love for cake and pastries who feared her fiance would discover her secret and call her horrible names, A pastor who preoccupied himself with activities much below his station, and lastly Zenobia's desires made her laugh. Zena was half vampire/human and she held the most common of desires. The matron wanted love and intimacy. Her self inflicted loneliness had it's toll. Now the crazy woman wanted to dance in the streets and laugh.

Gene listened to her song bird sing and watched the down pour outside. She returned and began to write music. She hummed softly the notes as her hand wrote the symbols on a parchment paper.

She was schooled by Zenobia and private tutors. Zena found it best to make her learn music language while learning to just read. Which was nutz, per contra, Gene knew how to mix both to create a compatible choir. Her voice seemed to sing while she read books given to her by her teachers.

The opening of the front door and a loud close with a bang broke her focus. The young vampire opened her door and peeked down the stairs. Her eyes witnessed a heated exchange of touching and kissing at the bottom of the stair case. Zena doesn't waste time. Gene returned to her room and returned to her work. Trying her hardest to cut out all external influences and finish her work.

Tuesday. The afternoon. Zena woke up from her sleep. She was an unkempt mess. Bright sun's radiance brought something to her knowledge. A shimmer reflected onto her body length mirror and the source was the vampire rested next to her. Carlisle laid with his night shirt and breeches on. He had his eyes closed in contact with the sunlight. His hair absorbed the fluorescence; making those locks seem golden white and his skin luster. Her right hand touched his cheek and her rouge lips caressed his own. The goddess kissed an angel. He opened his eyes and gazed into her eyes. She at the halos around his pupils.

Cullen rested his head between her breasts and her fingers played with his hair. He could hear her calm heart beat against his ear. "Your heart..."

Zena replied looking up to the ceiling, "When I was much younger... My heart used to beat much faster... It was most irritating to hear and feel."

"Amazing, Gene believes you are half human." He came to the same conclusion.

She thought Gene must have figured that out by using her odd powers whatever they were. Zena sat up, "Still you would kiss me? I am a monstrosity."

An unnatural creature.

He nuzzled his head against her breasts and rested his head in her lap, "Between us... You are the most human."

"You want this part of me?" She placed her hands gently against his cold chest.

"You as a whole is enough for me." He replied with the same honesty.

"I feel the same way." She nodded earnestly.

He moved on to something else, "My childhood friend will be coming over tonight... I told him something that you should know."

She simpered, "What may that be?"

"I told him you were my fiancée."

He caught her by surprise, "You told him what?"

"I will not let the men at the University and outside this house think you are my mistress, You are above such a filthy occupation." Cullen explained in a more serious tone.

She knew well the limited choices women had in these times. Zena swallowed her pride and kissed his brow, "In that case; I thank you... I am humbled."

"After everything you did for me, You don't need to thank me for anything." He kissed her jaw line and trailed down to neck. She purred softly and her heart started to beat faster. Her sweet aroma fumed and invaded his senses.

Suddenly, Gene's scream rang out on the first level as the door closed with a glass breaking bang. The red head started to curse. The two fixed their clothes and ran down stairs. Gene threw her bonnet onto the marble floor and belted out, "That false-hearted bastard! He is as good as dead!" She moved back to the front door but Carlisle stood there blocking her way.

"Calm down, My dear." By the shoulders he turned her away from the door, so she faced Zenobia.

"Is this something about your boyfriend? Gene?" The raven haired woman crossed her arms and tilted her hips to the right.

"I caught that shite with some tart!" Gene shot back in all the rage. "I'm going to kill him!" Serious murder in her eyes.

"You shall not. Remember who you are, Gene." Cullen lectured Imogen.

She exhaled a needless sigh. Lectures and patronization hit one and two on her list of pet peeves. "I don't need wisdom from you, Carlisle."

"You will not talk to him like that." Zena insisted between them both.

"Go back to arousing him and leave me alone!" Gene dashed up to her bedroom and closed the door.

Zena turned her head to her companion and spoke, "She is young and has many things to learn."

Cullen agreed, "Yes, Things she must learn on her own."

Zena nodded but said nothing. She embraced him around his neck with her arms and his hands clasped her curves and pulled her closer. Her body against his. They kissed and she rested her head on his right shoulder. She lead him to the lion pelt rug facing the fireplace. Zena invited him down with her.

Her stiffness melted into yielding passion as he kissed her. Carlisle made her feel like she was more than a monster. Without saying anything she could feel his compassion that compelled her to feel loved and belonged. She desired to be with him.

Her right hand wandered to his breeches and slipped out his white night shirt. Her hands explored his rigid chest, lower abdomen and unlaced his britches. She stroked his dignity and elevated his vigor. A groan arisen from his throat. He had not expected she would be the first to act.

He easily undone the back of her night gown and threw the regalia to the floor. The lion fur fleece felt naturally comforting against her skin and back. He ascended between her thighs and she gazed into his gilded eyes. The lit flames burning from the fireplace reflected in them. Her black curling hair laid about all around her like strands of silk and her skin absorbed the light making her glow. She was the embodiment of temptation.

A trill escaped from her mouth as his numbing lips kissed her mouth, neck and down to her opulent bosom. The warmth of her wild blood steamed off of her beige skin. She ran her fingers through his auricomous hair. Zena whispered, "Are you sure you want this?"

He understood what she meant. What they were about to do was 'extra-marital'. Carlisle replied, "I'm already damned. What more damage can be done now? To my soul? If loving you unconditionally damns my soul deeper into the inferno, So be it. You are the only heaven I shall ever know."

His defiance and acceptance awestruck her, "As you to me."

His cold physique against her own felt comforting. Followed by Pleasurable conjointment. Her enraptured serenade overwhelmed his senses and allured him on. Zena's heated pulse and strong heart beat against his chest galvanized the vampire inside of him. He could taste the venom drip from his teeth and into his mouth. The darkness in the back of his conscious compelled him to drink her blood. Cullen forced himself to remain clear of mind and focus on her love.

She reveled in his crashing kiss. The taste of old blood in his mouth and trenchant venom against her tongue. Carried by a delectable moan Zena swallowed his poison. Carlisle gazed into her dark amber eyes shocked by what his beloved had done. Zena chuckled and her fingers wandered down the sides of his torso to his lower back, inflicting relaxation and arousal. Lighting the fires once again.

"Why did you imbibe my venom?" His English accented voice said huskily in her ear.

"It will not make me more like a vampire but it will mark me and mask my stench with your own." She explained following the rhythm between them.

"My smell?" Cullen tried to remain within himself.

"Your ordour is ... like any male human or vampire... Strong with blood... Your's makes me... crazy but happy." Zena elaborated amid her own blissful sighs. She regarded his restraint as problematic. "Just let go, My love."

"Why were you out near the cliffs the first day we met?" He asked her another question.

"I like to watch the dawn, I felt drawn to that place the day we met." Zena closed her eyes as his thrust became more powerful.

"Fascinating," She didn't know if he meant the storm between them or about what she told him.

Zena pin pointed the bite scar on his neck. Her hand rubbed his scaring. Logical intuition couldn't make out if it was the size of a man or woman's mouth. The impulse to caress her teeth against his scar tissue overcame her. With hands clasped to his upper back, She leaned into and vexed him by grazing her teeth across his wound. Hoping to get under his skin and unleash the creature inside of him.


	4. Reunion Of Father And Daughter

Author: The first part is a continuation of the sexual encounter from the last chapter as a warning. I hate writing smutty crap but oh well. If this chapter disappoints you please don't hate me. I will be doing some touch ups this week.

Hoping to get under his skin and unleash the creature inside of him.

Her teasing only brought back his memories of the night that haunted him the most. Carlisle relived his discovery of the vampires in the sewers. The last few moments before the vampire had bit him. With his torch Cullen had lit the vampire on fire, consequently the creature became frantic and bit him before running off into the darkness. The three days of pain seemed like a life time. He had become what he had sought to destroy. Only when his paramour cried out his name Carlisle seized to drown in his inner world. She had already reached culmination.

"Lisle! Praise the gods of love! They have become you!" She cupped his face with her hands. By the soul within their eyes the connection between them was made.

He pushed his memories aside and grinned, "No, Tis all me... I am astonished you can carry on like this."

Zena smirked and said vainly, "I've not had this kind of enticement in centuries... I feel like a virgin all over again... a virgin goddess no longer." She said the last part in a lusty tone before feeling a new intense wave go through her body again. His fingers fondled her black hair and clutched into fists once he felt his crystal body tense. A groan emitted from his mouth and the ecstasy he felt drew him back into his head. Time had stopped entirely replaced by release. She playfully slapped his flawless facial. He came back to earth and it was over. The lit flames distinguished. He left her and laid down next to Zena. She rested on her side and closed her eyes. His arm around her waist cuddling her. "We should dress by noon."

She muttered and faced him, "Please forgive me if it felt like I was pulling your strings."

"Your foul play is endearing." The blonde kissed her upon the lips. He figured by her knowledge of love making Zena had more than one partner over time. "You have had more than that lover?"

"Yes, My first amour was my brother." She joked with Cullen.

"Your brother?"

She chuckled, "Aro Volturi."

"Do you think he still harbors feelings for you?" Here they were, Talking about some total idiot just after making love.

"I haven't seen him in the past three millennium. The last I heard he was married to his soul mate." Zena revealed.

"Soul mate?"

"The mate relationship is like what I told you before but if we loose them we become catatonic forever. That is the one weakness... You may not be mine but that doesn't change my love for you... You make me feel things I have never before... Belonged." She brought his hand on her waist closer to her bosom. Her soft skin was still flushed and her heart beating a little slower now. Zena laid her head into his chest and cuddled with him. Almost on top of him. His frozen skin cooled her down and felt wonderful. She enjoyed how he made her feel and how he kissed her mouth and her body. Her former inamoratos never were that affectionate. Dominion over her body held more importance in their minds. Maybe in her own screwed up way; She did want him to dominate her unfortunately he wasn't that type of lover.

She realized what was holding him back, "If you want... My human blood... You can have it... My body heals much faster than a regular human being, So you will not hurt me." He utterly disagreed and was disgusted by such a notion, He kissed her forehead. "I will not leech off of the woman whom I love."

After redressing, Zena returned to her bedroom and began to get dressed. By this time the human house servant Madeleine Westhorne arrived by the back and entered Zenobia's room. She took her corset and began to help Zena dress in her day clothes.

"Forgive me if I stepped in on the both of you downstairs." Maddy said humbly.

Zena pushed her worries aside, "It wasn't the best place for making love but I also didn't want to disturb Gene from her duties."

Maddy nods and moves on with her own duties. "If you will allow me to speak freely..."

"Yes?"

"He loves you... Most people who are to be married do not love each other... You can tell by the way he looks at you. Cares about you." She mused stringing together her corset.

"We have known each other for three years, It could have happened sooner." Zena suggested frankly.

Gene walked in and sat down on Zenobia's bed, "You could have been a little more quiet, This whole block may have heard you, Zena."

"The throws of ecstasy are not meant to be bottled up." She claims flamboyantly while Maddy continues to string her corset.

By evening, Zena was reading over one of her personal scripts for a play she was writing. 'Hercules And Hippolyte' at her desk. A play in three acts.

Zena felt a hand placed on her shoulder and a kiss on the cheek. She turned, "Lisle?"

"Come, My love. Company is here." Carlisle took her by the hand and kissed her knuckles.

The two walked down grand stairs into the lounge room and a brunette man sat down on the wooden chair near the fire place. He was about the same age as Cullen himself but his features were ruggedly handsome. His shoulder length hair cut and the little hair under his lip. He wore a cloak and under that a doublet unlike his counterpart who chose the more up to date waistcoat.

He smiled in Zena's direction and bowed, "Greetings, My lady. I am Callum Anderson."

Zena nodded and gazed into his red eyes, "I am pleased to meet you... From what he has told me you too were turned into a vampire the same night as Cullen himself."

"Yes, I never made it out like Carlisle did. Their leader kept me so I might hunt down the living mortals involved in our hunt..." He switched over to talk about something else. More serious, "I thought at the time it was ironic that the one person who hates being a vampire would be the one most likely to find them in the first place, Carlisle Cullen no less... It is his fault that I am a vampire..."

Carlisle's expression turned into a one of guilt. Zena spoke again, "You hate being a vampire?"

Callum disagreed, "I must admit that being a vampire has it's advantages and weaknesses. I am free from the petty superstition, beliefs and mortality of humanity."

Zena understood, "Are you still in contact with the head vampire you found in the sewers?"

Callum knew lying to her was trivial; She would out him on spot. He spoke the truth, "No, My former master had failed in finding what she was looking for... She moved on and I chose to stay here."

His mistress was looking for Zenobia. She chose to test him again, "Do you know who she was searching for?"

"A former enemy. She did not say who."

Zena replied cleverly, "It is me who she is looking for... I want you to find your former mistress and tell her that Zenobia Petricallas waits for her in London."

Midnight, Another knock on the front door. Zenobia hurried and opened it up to only see a cloaked man with a black jackal mask. The vampire spoke up and bowed, "Evening, Lady Zenobia. Your father has arrived to visit you."

The guard pointed out his lord who stepped out of a black carriage. Her father. Spiridon Petricallas. An onyx androgynous mask he wore under the hood of his black mantle. Around his shoulders a golden adornment with his clan crest. A black jackal with ruby eyes a familiarity with his Egyptian background. Going by the Greek name he had chosen; Spiridon and two of his followers stood fully clothed in black and velvet purple before his daughter. In this town house. Her home. She had not expected to see him soo quickly.

He lended out a white gloved hand to her. She shook his hand. "I had not expected you to resurface, My daughter."

He took her into the lounge room where they sat down on the couch across from the fire place. "I just sent my letter to you..."

"I saw you come, dear." His voice was like silk and baritone. Partially muffled by his mask.

"Saw me?"

He nodded, "Yes, An ability I had come across recently. Most useful."

"You saw my future?" She cringed. "You took this ability from another vampire?"

He rubbed her back trying to comfort her, "Yes,"

"You came here to take my powers from me?" She shoved her father away.

"No, My love. I cannot take the powers of a hybrid from them... So I had found... I have came here to offer you these," He took out a large envelope with the jackal crest from his cloak.

"I forged you these identity documents from your home country. Everything about you and your background."

She searched through the papers and smiled. "Thank you... Father."

Spiridon peered closer through the almond shaped holes of his mask at his daughter. Zena still had her human qualities. Her skin still had the rough texture of a young adult. Her eyes were deep and unfaded. He took pride in what he did with her mother all those millenniums ago. They had created a superior, beautiful and unusual creature.

Everything about her was paradoxical. Her alluring physical shape, sweet body fragrance, and her powers. She resembled everything they hoped to conjure and a success with many costs. The death of her mother who he had never loved. His child's rebellion.

He had wanted her to have children and turned vampires. They too would be gifted. The coven would have used her children in their efforts in supremacy like their mother. Her turned vampires would be loyal to her through the poison they share with her through their veins. Otherwise, A great army. An empire which fell in two hours by that army of his daughter. She the commander.

With a will of her own. She didn't fancy her position as commander/baby machine and the 'tool' way the hybrids were treated. He understood well her reasoning behind her uprising. It was well deserved. Her massacre allowed him to return to the shadows.

"I shall take up the role of patron in your coven escapades here and I will give you a dowry." He offered most honestly.

"My dowry?" Forget that. She wondered where her father got his money.

"Yes, Your dowry of 2,500 a year."

She stopped him, "Wait, Isn't that a bit much?"

"You don't fool me, Daughter. You want this kind of lifestyle and you need to keep it up." Spiridon peered around her house. Zena decided to follow him around. She hated his nosy behavior. His most prominent trait. He looked through the dining room, art hall and her garden outside. The office on the first floor was last.

"Your fiance and yourself have exellent taste in design, My daughter." He complimented her, chuckling.

She looked through the documents once again. "I don't have a Kieran living with me."

"I saw your future, My child." He touched her stomach, "You will be due in November. Five months from now."

"No, I am barren. I can't have a baby." Zena pleaded with her father.

"By your will, It has already happened. You will be happy with him... Your little boy." Spiridon smiled from behind his mask.

"You mean the one from my paintings?"

Her father shook his head, "No, A new life and soul." Spiridon took her hand. He looked through her memories and brought the subconscious ones to the surface. "Your child from your paintings is Vasilios. You sent him away because he was more human than vampire. Your memories were erased by the vampire who took them. Present, Vasilios is in the Roman Catholic clergy and has gotten a reputation for himself. He believes his mother was a whore and his father a drunk. If you go after him he will try to kill you. For this infant you have here it is better if you never pursue this monk... Let his father deal with him."

"Aro Volturi?" The masked man nodded, "Yes, In the future they will meet. His way with dealing with Vasilios Volturi will bring his son into the truth."

Zena nodded. She thought how Aro might deal with him. Probably treat him as a child and then use his powers to strengthen his absolute monarchy.

Both Carlisle and Gene arrived home from the hunt. They froze still before the presence of Spiridon Petricallas. The masqueraded vampire. Zena's father.

He faced them and greeted with enthusiasm, "Greetings, My friends. I am Spiridon Petricallas. Zenobia's father."

Cullen shook his gloved hand, "I am pleased to meet you, I am Carlisle Cullen."

Gene keeped her hands to herself and stepped back. "Can I see your face?"

He began to take off his mask, "This may frighten you, Young one."

Spiridon Petricallas under the mask appeared to be dead. Undead. There was no life in his dark eyes. Heavy cataracts over his vision. His hair is black like his daughter's, flat instead of frizzy. At one point in his life he may have been handsome but those days were over. A long existence had made Spiridon a man of white marble.

Gene smirked, "You must be ancient, Very ancient."

"You have good instincts," He nodded chuckling. "I was once a member of the Memphis coven. Our leadership didn't like my radical ideals and my gift so he exiled me. There on I joined Kreta coven and fathered Zenobia who would go on to genocide the Kreta coven in a violent rampage with other hybrids." He said the last part in a light hearted voice.

Zena rolled her eyes, "Those monsters had it coming."

"Yes, indeed." Spiridon continued, "I wish you well, My children. I will be in the city for the next week, If you need my assistance you know where to find me." His mask returned to his face and her father aimed for the door with his followers behind him. After her father left, Zenobia returned to her room and changed for the night. She laid down on her bed snuggled up in her blankets. Cullen came in after her and cuddled her.

"Your father is a ghoulish man." He whispered to her.

"He is also very powerful... Never underestimate him. He has the ability to take the abilities of other vampires into his own being and redistribute them if he wishes to." She replied. "So far, The abilities I know he has are foresight, memory, and telekinesis. He can't take the abilities of a hybrid so mine are safe."

"Gene told me the only thing he cares about is his greatest creation and she is you."

Zenobia closed her eyes; She was surprised, "After everything, He is still my father and only man who will ever be." She only hoped he didn't know about Gene's powers. Knowing someone's darkest secrets and desires might come in handy. If the situation demanded it Zena might have to destroy her father to protect her daughter. She doubted he would want a power like Carlisle's. Compassion would come across as a curse in Spiridon's mindset. Zena found she could not tell him everything her father told her. Time would bring everything to the surface sooner than later. She found it frustrating how honest her father had bluntly said it all to her face. The child she never knew and this new baby he saw in her near future.

Carlisle noticed how distressed she was, "Is there something bothering you? My love?"

"Usually vampires can't have biological children. There is an exception and this is the hybrid. The progeny of a human and vampire. I am one as you know at the cost of my mother who died giving birth to me... My father has the ability to see things before they happen... He has seen me have our son in November." Zena snuggled into him.

He held her close and kissed her, "If anything happens to you... I will do all I can to give him a good life."

Zena expressed confusion, "I'm not going to die. My body is naturally fit for this monsterous labor." She understood his worries. Birthing was a life or death experience with human offspring. Human women died bringing their children into this world. Zena's physique proved to be stronger than a newborn vampire because of her human and vampire blood she would always have inside her veins. Her unnatural genes and DNA. She and this baby shared the same preternatural heritage and diet. Zena had an excessively better chance of survival than her human mother. In the past, She had once let go the dream of being a parent believing that her time was up. Now she wanted nothing to stop her from having what she thought would never be given to her. Her progeny would always be more human or vampire depending on their father. This time around this hybrid infant would be more vampire and her last.

"There are no words I can use to express how I feel about this." Her blonde lover simpered contently. As long as Cullen could remember he always wanted to be a father dispite it's potential costs.

Zena teared up, "You are amazing, Carlisle... I don't deserve a man like you."

"You already have me and will for now on."

Author: So that was the end of this chapter... I was thinking... Unborn hybrids who are in utero with their hybrid mothers and how they age for this fanfiction will have a longer time span. Five months of pregnancy and after that the child will grow like a regular human being until they become an age where they stop. They can't feed off their mothers so they depend on what their mother consumes for growth and nourishment. The human part will be the dominant part of their growth while the unchanging vampire part will be the recessive. Secondary. While the human part of the hybrid grows up, the vampire part would stay the same: Super strength, speed, beauty, immortality and gifts but will evolve with the assistance of the human part of the hybrid.


	5. Only Mothers Can Love Monsters

"I have never seen a greater monster or miracle in the world than myself." -Michel de Montaigne

The next week routine took over. Zena backed into her clan duties, teaching and hobbies. Carlisle and Gene preoccupied themselves with education. Maddy took care of house chores if there were any.

Zena started to feel a range of symptoms she had never been through. Fatigue, vomiting body aches and so on. She had thought those days were over but everything her father had told her was steadily coming through. The experience wasn't one bit enjoyable but she chose to endure for the time being. Imogen felt skeptical about Zena's condition. Her opinions did not matter to what was in front of her. Reality. It would only mean that someone younger than her would soon be invited into this family of three. She hated being the center of attention and now that was about to be changed by a small dhampir prince. She feared for Zena's safety, however.

Upon the second week. Her body started to change slowly. She became hungrier for blood and at less instances food. Zena indulged in her nude reflection in the mirror of her room. Her hips were wider and her stomach had an inch of swelling.

Carlisle gave her a crystal glass goblet of blood. She drank the blood in one gulp. "Sheep, chicken, pig, goat, cow... Where did you find this? Blood?"

He replied simply, "I'm surprised you can connect blood to the animal... Where? The butcher shop." She placed the empty cup on to the burgundy drawer. Her eyes returned to focus on the mirror. "I never knew you were so consumed with your looks, Zena." He embraced her from behind and squeezed her breasts.

"That was a bit... uncomfortable..." Zenobia put aside how swollen her bosom felt and said dramatically leaning against him, "If you must take me... I am yours."

He kissed her neck, "No, I would not want to disturb the young one."

Zena sighed, "You are clearly in the mood and so am I... He's not formed enough to know."

Zenobia turned to face him and threw him back on to her bed. She mounted him and began to declothe him. Cullen pleaded meekly, "I do not want to crush him."

Zena chuckled deviously; She liked having all the power. "You are below me... Unless you like being on top?"

The angelic blonde smirked, "Yes, I believe... I do."

She roughly caressed the bulge in his white pantaloons and extracted a favorable reaction. "Not this time,"

He closed his eyes and mumbled, "I succumb to your bewitchery,"

His lover giggled darkly and gazed at the waxing moon outside her window, "The night moon is perfect for putting you under my spells given to me by 'The Devil' himself."

"I shall light the fires that will engulf you, Enchantress." He cupped her face and passionately kissed her lips.

"You are already under my sorcery, Hunter." She pushed his back down into the bed and straddles him. Unfastened the strings of his trousers. "Oh, An eager one arn't we?"

Without foreword, She took him into her grasp and pleasured him with a series of strokes. Throwing him off guard. She had clutched his groin several times for different reasons in the past weeks other than letting it be a statement that she wanted to make love. Holding him helped her fall asleep oddly enough. He just had to remind himself of the humor in her odd habits. It made Zena different. "My audacious lioness." He removed Zena from her current position and brought her down beside him.

The jet haired woman faced her lover. "Lioness?" She inquired unamused by such a name. First it was fearsome Amazon.

"When I look at you... A domesticated cat never comes to mind... You are a wild lioness." Zena had to admit his voice and accent had a profound effect on her. His gentle yet lyrical voice gave her vibrations whenever he said something meaning she could never ignore him. Against Zena's better logic her mind and body would always respond to him no matter the distance between them.

She purred and rubbed her face against his, "The fact that I let you 'mate' with me must mean you are the alpha male lion."

"Your wish is my command." His English voice spoke before bestowing her another kiss.

It was shortly thereafter he cupped her breasts with his frigid hands. Zena hissed and her heated body gave into him. His mouth nuzzled her lush lips and down to her neck where he lightly bit her. Never puncturing the skin. "Gods... Smite me." She moaned.

"You do taste delicious." He joked with her.

She meowed begging for more, "Please, Just take me in every way the gods had made possible... And my human blood... The blood lust you are feeling will never stop until you get what you want."

He disagreed again, "It doesn't matter what I want... Doing so would harm you and our baby." His hand moved between her thighs and began to fondle her moist folds as she whimpered. This teasing was getting her hormones in a fuss. She hissed at him for her cussing body, "Quit dallying around and get your preternatural phallus inside me!"

"Soo demanding," And so he was allowed admission inside her. Her hips arched into his own as the bliss given consumed her mind. Faster and deeper within her body. The whirl inside her broke loose and she weeped sadly, "Lisle."

"Yes? I'm here." He replied calmly.

She came up with something to say, "I hope this baby takes more after you."

"Why do you say that?" To Cullen it did not matter who their child looked like or resembled.

"You are beautiful and very intelligent," Zena complimented Carlisle.

"So are you."

She expressed insecurity, "No, You think too highly of me. I'm not all you think I am. I use my attractiveness to hide my insecurities... I'm not going to be an efficient mother."

He inquired, "This is your first time being a mother? Is it not?"

Zena shook her head. She recalled the memories her father returned to her and touched her stomach, "No, I had a baby once before but I gave him away... So I wasn't his mother, I did not raise him and nurture him... I abandoned him because he was more human than vampire... The other vampires would have killed him. I worry about how this one will fair out... This is the first time I get to be an actual mother."

"And I a father... Relax, Stressing out will only make this harder on you, My love." His momentum left the vigor of human men and raised to vampire. Zena dug her fingers into his back. Her mind and body had became one.

After everything was over Zena laid down facing the plain wall on her side of the bed. She would have to put up something on this sorrowful obstruction. She hated the color 'off-white' and favored the clean white. The shade of purity and to some death. Death is pure and undiscriminating like herself. Turning over to face the right she watched her lover redress. Naturally nude Zena preferred over clothing at most times. Naked was baring your soul to the world and surrendering everything you had hidden. Freeing. Wild.

"Are you alright?" He would always ask her these things when she was thinking or frowning.

"I don't want you to think that I am using you for my own pleasure." Zena muttered demurely. "I do cherish having you with me in every way and not

just physically."

He replied honestly to her statement, "If you were not direct about how you felt about me... We would not be where we are now. Having you with me is a blessing and this one is a gift."

"Me? You kissed me first."

"Because you made it clear what you wanted from me but chose not to act upon it. So I innervined on your behalf."

"Yes, But you were a virgin... I should have been softer on you and less demanding of you." Zena grimaced.

Carlisle retorted cunningly, "That is of little importance now. You gave me the chance to love without preconditions."

She reminded him fundamentally, "But you do want to marry me..."

"I will not force you into it... Most marriages now are arranged by the parents for their children. It is rare for two people to wed on their own terms..."

"Did your father do the same for you?" Her voice had an air of innocent inquisitiveness.

He said acknowledging the harsh reality, "Yes, But now he is dead and so is she by the plague."

Zena nodded emotionlessly and closed her eyes, "Death is truly undiscriminating." She rolled to her side and yawned deeply, "I don't understand why this can still happen to me? This whole hybrid enfant... I am so ancient... I should be long past the hybrid menopausal period... If there is something called that." The physicality of hybrids was never studied.

"You do not appear close to the age of menopause and will never... How long have you been..." He did not know her exact age but suspected some where in her twenties.

Zena revealed her facts, "I was born on August 25 and I am twenty-two years old in appearance... I have been this way for 3,378 years. I have never aged further and my body has never withered either. I have stayed strong."

"Vampires wither over time?"

"You have to be a very OLD vampire to start 'withering'. I do not understand why I don't wither over time... Maybe it's my human side."

A week later, Zena sat down in the lounge couch as Gene read a book to her. Her eyes started to close and her head fell back. Gene patted her arm. "Wake up..."

Zena opened her eyes, "You are lucky... You never have to go through this."

Gene replied sarcastically, "It's your own fault you are pregnant. You are ruled by what is between your legs."

Zena remarked closing her book, "Maybe... I am... It had been long since I've felt the touch of a man... I guess my instincts and body were telling me to get pregnant."

"An excuse, Do you even want this child?" The auburn haired girl asked sincerely.

"Yes, This baby is very important to me." Zena replied sincerely.

"This could kill you. I don't want to loose the only mother I have ever known in my life." Gene lunges at her embracing Zena who hugs her back, "I told Cullen this... l'm not going to die... My body is naturally accustomed for giving birth to a child like this one." She repeated, "I'm not going to die." Gene did not know if she was telling the truth or not.

Both their mothers died in childbirth. One willingly and the other unwilling. Gene did not want anything to happen to Zena. "I just... Do not understand. I have just met you... I don't want you to leave." Gene cried non-existent tears.

The front door opened and Zena hurried to the man who had just arrived home. She hugged Carlisle and kissed him, "Welcome home, My love. How was your day?"

"The usual. Do you like marigolds?" He smiled and handed her a flower.

"Yes, I do." She kissed his cold cheek.

Gene belted out acrimoniously, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! ZENOBIA IS GOING TO DIE!"

Zena glared at her and stood in front of him, "I told you, I am not going to die! Why can't you believe that?"

"Things don't always work out like we want them to and what you have in there is a demon who is 75% vampire!" The russet haired girl clutched her fists.

"It's not a demon! It's just a baby!" She defended, "This child is the same as me! A hybrid."

Gene cringed, "Only a mother could love such monsters."

Carlisle spoke up in spite of everything they were talking about. "Demon or baby... I did some research and found a popular belief amongst the Romani in Romania about half-vampire/human hybrids: They are called dhampir. In lore vampires would come back from the grave to sleep with their human wifes and the product of such a union is a dhampir. These hybrids have an extra sense for detecting and destroying the vampire but even that could also be a myth. The patron saint of the dhampir is a monk called Vasilios who was famous for destroying vampires who attacked human villages."

"So I'm a mother of a saint... That is pleasant to know." She relished knowing that her child who supposedly hates her did great things like destroying vampires and becoming a patron saint of hybrids.

Imogen blew up, "You both are not thinking clearly!" She left out the front door into the street.

Zena faced Cullen. She glared at him, "You think our infant is a demon?"

He shook his head, "A child: human or not... is not born evil. No, I do not think our son is a demon." He caressed her fecund belly affectionately. "I just feel... different being around you now. Maybe it's our baby."

"Yes, I do too." She smiled and touched her stomach as well. Zena thought about everything Gene told her. "Maybe Gene is right about everything."

Carlisle tried to be supportive and concerning. "This is out of our control, We shall never know until he is born."

"This is in the hands of the divine now," Zena lamented peering to her feet. Zena felt his arms embrace her from behind and around her stomach. "Come hunt with me, Tonight, You need to feed, Zena."

She agreed, "That is probably why I have been feeling fatigued."

The night shaded Zenobia as she prowelled through the northern lands. They had to return home before morning so she made the best of it. Nature overtook her instincts and she became a predator of the night. She had drank from small animals with little blood count until she came across a lone traveller on a dirt road. A strong smelling man. Her enceinte hunger prevailed and this man became her next victim. She drained his blood from his weak body and nurished the 'little demon' and herself. "I never knew human blood tasted this good."

She felt a familiar vampire approach her from behind. Carlisle stood there with his eyes gaping and facial expression perturbed, "Lisle, Don't look at me like that... This hybrid needs the best of what nature can give them."

Human was the best sport in nature.

Never questioning her; He replied, "I understand, I will clean up the body."

Cullen broke the dead man's neck with his foot and continued with the task promised. After ten minutes he returned to Zena and took her hand. They began to walk home together. She gazed up at the white sphere in the sky and smiled. Full moon had lit up everything. The best street lamp was in the sky.

Zena rested her head on Carlisle's shoulder, "The night is so beautiful."

"It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear." He mused gazing up.

Zena smiled, "You mean me? When referring to Shakespeare?"

He kissed her hand, "Yes, Your beauty rivals the moon."

She giggled and shook her head, "You sufferable charmer!"

"You love me for it." He remarked holding her closely with his right arm around her waist.

"Yes, I do." She kissed him.

When Zena returned home Gene was gone. She had left everything behind inside her room and untouched. The girl would be gone for the next week. Zena knew she would be back eventually and the longer she was away the more her daughter would want to return. On her own the girl could not survive.

"Maybe she just needed some time on her own." Zena said to herself.

"Should we go after her?" Carlisle implied.

"No, This is a part of what she must learn on her own... Sort out her priorities." She said after closing the door to the girl's room. "She will be fine, Come love." She whisked him away to her bedroom. Zena took off her clothing and changed into her night dress. She rested in her bed and began to read a book taken from her night stand.

"Why do you act so negatively to Gene?"

"You are too kind to her. I will not let her step all over you and speak to you like she did in her last out burst... Even if she is still a young vampire... I'm quite surprised she can be amongst humans at her age without going insane." Zena claimed never taking her focus off the book. "Nonetheless, She has to learn to respect you."

He asked another personal question, "You grew up in a military-like household? I believe?"

"Indeed, From the day I was born I was a soldier in Mistress Niobe's army of hybrids. We learned how to kill vampires and humans but above all we had to respect our mother and father. I know we are not raising an army but a family respect still counts." She laid her head against his chest.

"I understand."

Zena smiled and another random thought came to mind, "Did you ever have a cat when you were human? Lisle?"

He remembered vividly, "Yes, I did. When I was twelve I had a cat. She was an effective rodent killer but rather moody and affectionate when she wanted to be."

"I remind you of your pet?" She chuckled with disbelief.

"My pet? This cat was a stray who stuck around."

"A stray? Hmm, Just like you when we first met." Zena returned holding his hands which rested on her stomach.

Cullen continued the story about the stray cat, "This cat stayed around because she wanted food and she was having a litter of kittens."

His goddess made another reference, "I can find my own food... I'm not staying around just because I'm having a baby. I am here because I like being with you."

He smirked fully aware and finished his story, "The feline felt the same way and she would frequently sleep next to me curled up in a ball. She trusted me and liked me."

"Yes, I do trust you and feel comfortable sleeping next to you." Zena admitted the obvious.

"Cats are the best hunters and companions. They are intelligent, moody, forceful, cautious and are great parents." He kissed her naturally permed ebony hair. Her sweet aroma was stronger in her hair than anywhere else on her body. Zena spoke sarcastically but casting no insults, "I must be a great companion if I'm compared to a cat..." Her face nuzzled into his cold shoulder and she inhaled finding requiescence in his whole being.

"I help you relax?" He said.

Zena closed her eyes, "Yes, Everything about you helps me relax. Not just holding your lovely diamond jewels."

It was gratifying she thought about his manhood in such a way. He spoke hoping to sound honest, "You make me restless... I could love you like this for the rest of eternity."

She turned to her side of the bed, "We could fornicate for the rest of eternity... But this baby and I have to sleep now and you have your education to complete." What he was speaking about was misinterpreted in her head.

"That is only a fraction of what I meant..." Carlisle muttered humbly. "I want to be beside you forever."

"As my husband? I hope you fully understand all that entails... I am a woman with many powerful rivals and ex-lovers who might target you out of hate or jealousy. If they do... Those enemies are as good as dead by my own hand." Her tone displaying no monkey business.

"Yes, I am fully aware of the dangers. I want to be with you for more than love. I want to give you a life and happiness worth the rest of eternity."

Zenobia shook her head and warned him, "Do not set yourself unrealistic standards and expectations you cannot ever meet. There may be times where we may be poor or unhappy with each other."

"Yes, I have thought about that as well. I want to be with you because you encourage me and gave me a chance to be more than what I am."

Zena poured out her heart, "Forgive me if I think with my head more than my feelings. Your unwavering honesty and love has broken my ice heart. I had taken everything for granted for so long until I met you... You have shown me that some people are genuine and honest."

"Others may have disappointed you or betrayed your trust but you will not find the same in me. I will take responsibility for everything I have done and will do. Either that be positive or negative." Cullen promised her.

Zenobia opened her eyes and returned cordially, "From now on and into the future, I would gladly be by your side as your wife." She kissed him intimately. Her tongue exploring and tasting the inside of his mouth. He moved in a motion that followed up with her own. Zena giggled breaking away from their kiss, "Delectable." She moved unexpectedly from her place and bestrided him. Their former exchange continued on intensely.


	6. Blood, White And His Goddess

"The hours I spend with you I look upon as sort of a perfumed garden, a dim twilight, and a fountain singing to it. You and you alone make me feel that I am alive. Other men it is said have seen angels, but I have seen thee and thou art enough."

-George Edward Moore

"Three thousand years ago, I met a man who had incredible insight into the life's of others. Foremost, At that time I was a very different person than Zenobia you know today. This human interested me greatly and saw right through me. He knew from the first time we met that I was different from the vampires who so outwardly displayed themselves to the world at that time. A being between two worlds. I was human and vampire. As all weak-willed human and vampire men who come to know the hybrid me... came to desire me either in lust, love or both. The next phase inclined some with the need to possess me, To protect me from all dangers and the deeper they fell the worse they became. I became their object of worship. Their venerated goddess. The charade was flattering for a time, unfortunately the end result would be destruction to himself. I had to leave him forever to save him from himself. Is this my curse? To all I have come to love? My love, I hope you know loving me comes with it's fatal downsides. Together our love will be bliss, Apart it will haunt you to kingdom come." Zenobia explained in full detail to Carlisle who she laid on the couch with in his embrace.

He trailed her stomach with his fingers silently. Whatever she just said was of little importance, "Weak-willed men? God forbid, I do not fit in with them."

Zenobia grinned, "It took three years to get you to kiss me... No, I would not place you amongst them."

"Five minutes to be deflowered by you and thirty minutes to conception. This child is a gift." Cullen smiled brightly.

Zenobia turned her head slightly to up to look at him from an upside down view. Their behaviors as parents was a little unusually happy for two logical people who had reputations for being cautious. "Yes, He is. My father has also told me the name we would give him."

"He has told you the gender... I need to know nothing more."

"If that is what you wish."

Zenobia tried to remember the date. She knew they were in late August. The date she did not know. "What is the date?"

Carlisle spoke gently, "The day is the 25th of August... Your birthday." One of her recent discoveries of this time were birthday celebrations. She had never celebrated her birthday. Zenobia's 'parents' only told her the day she was born. Her life in an army meant little.

"If I were not so colossally pregnant... I would want to make love with you for my birthday." She foretold. The last part in a sultry whisper.

"Making love? Is that all you think about?"

"Yes, When you are with me I dream about you loving me and this world is nothing but Elysium." She replied holding his hands in her own. Carlisle kissed her hand, "I see."

His paramour lastly stated; "After this baby is born... I wish to make my vows to you."

"I do not believe we can marry in a church, You are not Christian." He noted frankly without any negative emotions.

"My werewolf brothers and sisters in Scotland can wed us." Fuzzy feelings came to her mind with the thoughts of the friends she left behind in the north. "I had lived with them for over a thousand years. I helped to protect their clan from vampires who hunt them and werewolves who had gone insane. I am a valued member of their pack."

"This clan has a form of marriage vows?"

Her voice let out a silvery giggle, "Yes, The traditional Celtic marriage vows. The most beautiful nuptial poetry ever written."

"If that is what you wish."

"You have a say in this as well. Our union is one between equals." Her tone changed into a caring one. Equals? He regarded her highly. She knew more than he about this life and her whole being seemed to be on another level of existence than his own. Enthralled by her. Cullen now knew she hated when her lovers treated her like a deity. All she wanted was respect. "If you do not agree with my suggestion and have a better one... Please let me know it."

He passively offered a final decision, "Whatever I say will not change your mind and I will not force you into joining any church or any religion ever."

A dissatisfied Zenobia shook her head and turned to sit up. She remembered what he said to her back in July. He wanted to be with her but he said nothing about marriage she was the one who assumed that he was. Zenobia flared, "To hell with this! I don't need marriage to justify my love for you... It will only serve to tie us down and limit our free will. You said you wanted to love me unconditionally and I intend to keep that in mind... If the humans call me your mistress outside this house? So be it! I have been called worse things in the past!"

"For the records and common law, I will leave marriage out in the open for us to consider at any time." She ignored him and raged on, "Whore, harlot, prostitute, tart, Lady of the evening, strumpet! I know these insults well and now they seem more like compliments."

The thought of someone calling her any of those names infuriated Carlisle. He caressed her shoulders, "Please calm down, My love."

She stood up and flamed out one more, "I guess that makes our son a bastard! A child without the benefit of clergy!"

"Our son is beyond the understanding of pious men." Cullen offered never letting the emotions of anger enter him, "He was borne from the passion and love we have for each other... He is not a child engendered in the contempt of an unhappy marriage."

Zenobia nodded and moved on. Her whole disposition changed, "You are right... Though here surrounded by humans may be the safest place for our son."

"Safest place? How?"

She closed her mustard eyes and sighed, "Hybrids are not known in the vampire world... Only soo few do know of our existence and I have kept it this way to keep a line between human and vampire... And for the safety of hybrids themselves. We were not accepted by either humans or vampires in the beginning... We were monsters to them... Superior to them. Here there are thousands of humans and vampires may loose their sanity surrounded by prey. A wise vampire doesn't hunt surrounded by witnesses and if he does he violates the secrecy law. As long as we are here... We may rarely encounter vampires,"

"Makes sense. I have only encountered one like me." He obviously meant the minion of her nemesis. Callum.

She sat back down with him, "Callum is the exception. He knows my arch-enemy Asherah. Born a hybrid as well. She only keeps four vampires in her service who are sworn to loyalty."

Carlisle buried the hatchet, "I concord. Please forgive me if I have inflicted animosity in you."

Zenobia drunk from the goblet of blood she took from the tea table. "No, I am not angry, Carlisle. Forgive me... I should not have reacted like that. If we marry I want it to be under conditions we both can meet. I will not marry you because I love you... Love and marriage are two different things... I want to build something that will last. A family..."

"I love you." He began to kiss her. Zenobia clung to him. Her hands rested on his upper back and his own on her brimming torso. He broke away to say something, "Has he ever moved?"

Zena shook her head, "No,"

"Could he be..." He did not want to say the words.

"Dead? No, The fact that he projects a feeling of contentment upon us proves that he is there." She confided in his fears. Unbeknownst to them both her body restricted movement from within. Like a cage. "Besides yesterday I felt fingers scratch my insides. It was painful for a second then all of a sudden the pain stopped entirely. Bizarre..."

He laid his ear against her belly. Nothing. Just an atmosphere of blithe. "I can't hear anything from within."

Zena remembered the memories her father returned to her. The labor of her first pregnancy. Her first child she had without any great negative impact. Being more than half human her Vasilios proved to be a yielding birth. The more she thought about what Gene said about her impending delivery Zena worried even more. There was no easy way out of this and if anything went wrong She might have to use her powers to destroy her child. If that was even possible, If her son had abilities similar to his mother he may be hard to destroy or impossible.

The hurried opening of the front door brought them both on alert. Gene ran into the room and hugged Zenobia tightly. Her head rested on her shoulder. Zenobia did not expect her to come back so quickly, "What is the matter? Imogen?"

"I'm sorry I have been gone for so long. I went after your father. I asked him to return here to see you. He has had more visions about you and your demon baby." The girl informed her mother who kissed her forehead.

"Do you know anything about what he has seen?" Zena moved her hair out of her face.

"He said you are going to have a hard birth but your hellion baby has abilities similar to your own." Gene said before tempting to use her own gift on the in-utero infant. "You little devil."

"What is it?Gene?" Her mother inquired smiling.

"Oh, Nothing." The girl shook her head. She did not want to tell her about her discovery.

"You used your gift didn't you? On him?"

"Yes, I did."

"Are you going to tell me what you have found?" Zena pleaded. "No, It's a surprise you will have to wait for." Gene tittered bubbling up.

"Oh, well." Zena shrugged curling her auburn hair around her pointer finger.

"I believe she needs to know, Gene." Carlisle embraced his lover from behind. Zenobia shut her eye lids and included, "I'm not going to force her to tell me."

Gene rubbed her tummy, "You will find out once the little imp is born."

Gene's adoptive mother did not fancy her word choice when referring to her son. The girl had been calling him a demon ever since he was conceived. There was nothing she could do to change her word choice furthermore laid a place in Zena who believed both her son and herself were demons. This house was a den of monsters.

Her father arrived ten days later. In his usual attire and welcoming entrance. Spiridon gave a concealed grin to his daughter who sat straight and her gaze met his. He admired how nicely his daughter had come along in her pregnancy. Her health was intact unlike her mother who had looked like a zombie late in her pregnancy.

"You look beautiful, My daughter." He gave her a gentle hug, before she left him with superior speed to something that scurried across the floor.

"I don't feel beautiful." She remarked drinking blood from a rodent who ran out of a hole in the wall.

"Yes, Gene has asked me to stay with you until your baby is born." Spiridon felt the bliss radiating off of Zenobia. He touched her stomach, "Odd, He must be happy."

"Yes, I have come to the same conclusion." She agreed smiling weakly. At least someone was having a good time. "Yes, He likes blood."

Her father commented, "With you catching all these rodents the house must be clean by now."

"The stray cats, dogs and I must be in competition for food." Her jest only reminded her of the pet her corny lover had compared her to.

Like a bat out of hell; Carlisle entered the room and stood beside Zenobia. Spiridon thought Cullen as the perfect candid spouse for his daughter. He took care of her and gave her peace of mind. Zenobia offered him the same. If he made Zena euphoric; he made her father pleased. The gospel truth that his daughter was with child by this vampire made Spiridon respect such a superior enlightened creature. Not all vampires are able to sire biological children. Only so many. His centuries long ritual was finally coming into fruition. "The father of my grandchild has arrived. Have you came up with any names yet?" Spiridon remarked in his presence.

Carlisle smiled bashfully and wrapped his arms around her, "Your daughter knows the name that we will give him and I believe you do as well."

"Lisle, You said you did not want to know until he was born." Zenobia refreshed his memory.

The occult leader crossed his arms and laughed, "Bon mot. To more important matters... With my extensive knowledge of miraculous hybrid childbirth, I have seen you give birth to him naturally and to prevent any fatalities... I am here to assist you, My daughter."

"You have been through this before?" Cullen requested sternly.

Spiridon bowed his head, jointed his hands and justly explained, "Yes, I had. All of the pregnancies before my daughter's ended badly... Now there is a chance with Zenobia of a birth where the mother will not die. Her baby will not break her because she was born stronger than the creature inside of her and both their bodies are in harmony with each other."

His pregnant daughter saw through his act, "Was this all fabricated by you?"

"I will not lie. From the moment I impregnated your mother with you. I had plans for what may become of you. What you could do and achieve naturally. Your whole life and entity is phenomenal." A spirited Spiridon placed both his icy hands on her abdomen. "My daughter... The female creation! By Hathor she is blessed!"

His daughter glared, "I am just a piece of your research and occult rituals?"

The archaic father chuckled, "Not so much, You, Your consort and your children are my family. I look after the family." He had his own fantasies about how his grandson may look like; "Ah, I hope he's a red head."

She disagreed with him, "My antediluvian father. He is not going to be a red head. He's going to look like his father or mother."

Gene climbed down the stairs from her bedroom and entered the living room. She stood still five feet from Spiridon, "He's obessing over your child, Zena."

Since Gene had chased him half across Europe the two had gotten to know each other. The quack had came up with all sorts assumptions about Gene that annoyed her. She was obviously a witch and a daughter of Set.

He commented trying to incite her anger, "Ahh, Set's daughter has shown her face." He had no use for Imogen's abilities yet still wanted her to join his cult. Gene reminded him, "I'm still not going to join your occult. Just do your job and leave when you are finished."

"A commanding child. I will just wait until Zenobia gets the labor pains in late October." He sat down in the single chair and fell silent for the whole day. Zenobia thought he had said November.

When it came known that her father's followers did not accompany him here Zena became skeptical. He had come here alone or he ordered them to come at a later date. Zena had offered him the guest room to stay in. For the next month and two weeks to come her dad had ardently kept to himself and closed off. The old man read, wrote and other activities she cared nothing for. He had only escaped outside when he needed to feed there he would be gone for two days. Sometimes Zena would go with him on his hunts for human prey. Alas, She had perceived his forth power: The ability to control the weather. He could make it rain, lightning, windy, storms, hail, snow and sunshine. Useful for any day where shade was required.

The night before Hallow's Eve. Zena had dreams about her son. She had woke up and sat on a stone floor. Blood splattered between her legs and on the colorless night gown she was wearing. She was no longer pregnant and the screaming of a baby flooded her with despair. Searching for Kieran became nugatory in a doorless white room. Blood and white.

She had woken up by the voice of Carlisle. "You had a nightmare, It's alright."

"I know." Zenobia snuggled up against him and closed her eyes once again.


	7. Chapter 7: Zenobia's Baby

"A mother's love for her child is like nothing else in the world. It knows no law, no pity. It dares all things and crushes down remorselessly all that stands in its path."

By : Agatha Christie

October 31, 1675

The morning of all Hallows eve. A cold breeze creeped through a window she had left open that night and woke up Zenobia. She stepped out of bed and closed the window. The pregnant woman peered over back to her bed in hopes to see her blonde lover laid waiting for her. He was gone. She brushed her black hair and changed to one of her maternity dresses. Walking down stairs she entered the kitchen and began to eat a carrot Madeleine had laid about in a basket minutes earlier. Maddy came back with a bucket of water from the well and poured it inside a cauldron over a fire. She was making Zenobia brunch. Zena had her cook for her and only her.

"Do you know where Carlisle went?" She asked after chewing.

"He went to college two hours ago." She replied. "Is there something wrong? My lady?"

Zenobia eased her worries, "Oh, It's nothing." She could feel deep in her conscious that time was almost up. This little hell fire was to be born today or early tomorrow. He had been suspended lower on her midriff for the last days. "I will be in my bedroom, Working on the play I'm writing."

Madeleine nodded and began to stir the cauldron of pottage. Zena left up stairs and sat at her desk. She took out a roll of paper and her other works. The playwright took her quill from the ink pot and began to write. Thirty minutes later pangs of pain pierced her midsection and down to her vagina. She touched herself as a reaction. Dark blood on her fingers. Backing away from the desk, Zena yelled out for Imogen for help before laying down on her bed. The girl ran into her room and knew exactly what was going on. She nodded and called for Zenobia's father who came right away. Spiridon took of his white gloves and told Gene to leave the house.

He could tell how much anguish his daughter was in. She posed in the fetal position and screamed. Her body wanted this newborn baby out and rejected him. Readying to force him out steadily. Using his skills and experience with hybrid birthing. Spiridon moved her dress over her legs to situate how fast her body was contracting. The mothers he knew before her suffered from injuries if they were not bed ridden. Pelvic injuries were another thing. He hoped that would not happen here. Even though she could heal, having a broken pelvis would make delivering this baby harder.

He was here to merely observe her for research and rituals. His part would come when his grandchild was on the brink of leaving his mother. In her agony Zenobia was strong. She kept focus away from the pain and on what her body was telling her to do. Her servant hurried to find out what was going on and left right away without saying anything. In order to take control she had to think clearly.

An hour into her labor, Spiridon smelt the strong scent of her blood and made sure all the windows were closed. His eyes laid upon the small amount of blood between her legs. Her voice turned misery into anger and the blood around her pupils whirlpools, "Do not smile at me like that!"

"You cannot see my face... You are almost at the time where you should push,"

"You are a mid-husband? Father?"

"Maybe I am a midwife in an amoral view point when it comes to my research... But with you I cannot do anything to help." He replied walking up to his Zena. "If you are asking why... Your pride would never let me... You gave birth to your first child alone and so you would take pride in that." She had used her superior strength to do as he advised. "That birth was a whole different scenario than this one."

He saw the top of her infant's head, "Maybe you should not thrust that forcibly... You may hurt yourself."

"Hurt myself? That is impossible with this body... My infernal baby is coming into this hell hole no matter what happens to me!" She waited until it was the right time to do the same action over. "Besides I read all I can about giving birth and child rearing, I know what I'm doing."

"My firebrand of a daughter... I hope you are right. Experience is more credible than knowledge." The older vampire sighed and stood on alert. She bled even more as her aggravated body exerted the fiend's head out. Once the baby's shoulders made an appearance; Spiridon used his telekinesis and the baby came fully out of his weeping mother and into his arms. Her maid reentered her room with a bowl of hot water and a cloth.

Spiridon's eyes analyzed the new born creature in his arms. The baby was indeed more vampire not 75% more like sixty%. He was pleased with his robust daughter's success and smiled cunningly. Touched the baby boy on the forehead and spoke ancient Egyptian as thunder rang and rain fell from a clouded forecast outside. His daughter's baby had a full head of blonde hair and eyes like the eye of a peacock's feather. Blue, gold, green and purple colors around his pupils. Touching the babie's forehead sent a wave of energy through the ancient vampire's whole body. The baby gazed into the eyes of the first person he saw in this world. He did not know what to think of this odd red eyed faceless man who was speaking gibberish. He felt uncomfortable being held by this creature.

This infant was doing something to Spiridon and he could never guess what exactly even with the visions. He severed the umbilical cord and disposed of it with fire from his hand. Lastly, The old vampire wrapped up the boy in the small blanket on top of the wardrobe.

Zenobia laid down and set aside the fading misery she was feeling. She had not expected her father to take the baby out of her like he did. Her body was healing but not fast enough. She yelled at him furiously, "Give me Kieran!"

Spiridon had lost himself admiring Kieran. He shook himself out his trance, "Here, Your son."

He handed over Kieran to Zenobia. She held him close to her chest and kissed his forehead, "I love you, My son."

Spiridon took off his coat and washed his blood covered hands with the warm water. Threw his mask to the floor and looked at himself in the mirror. He was no longer the cadaverously pale vampire he was before he held the child. His complexion returned to how he first appeared as a vampire. Handsome, blood red eyes, his tan returned to his skin and full black voluminous hair. His whole body felt like it was put back together. He even started to think differently. The firstborn vampire touched his face with both of his hands and smiled widely.

The warlock left his daughter's room and into another part of the house. Zenobia felt delightful holding her newborn son. His unusual clouded eyes beamed straight up at her complexion and he recognized her. This awkward woman was his mother. Her voice was like soft velvet and her aura strong. Kieran felt safe with her. She was a protector and warrior. Mother. He felt hungry and clutched on the chest part of her gown. She reminded herself that he had a part in him that was [immortal] human and her body prepared for this one. His human growth depended on this. She undone the lace on the chest part of her dress and brought him to her breast. Ten minutes later he fell asleep in her arms with a full stomach.

"Please forgive my tardiness, My love."

Her bedroom door opened with the entering of Carlisle. Zenobia felt two arms fold around her and a kiss upon her cheek. Her blonde lover had returned to her. She spoke to Carlisle, "Forgiven, I do not think you would be able to cope if you were an hour early... This is Kieran Matthew Cullen. He is sleeping, So do not awake him." She gave his son over and the boy's father held him. His father simpered gazing down at the sleeping child, "I am confounded by you, Zenobia. You do the impossible. Our Kieran is a wonder."

Her insights were true, "He looks like you."

He agreed nodding, "You were right all along." Carlisle touched his child's curling blonde locks, "Though, He looks more like a cherub from Botticelli's paintings."

"A little Cupid." She cooed leaning against her lover.

"Your worries were for nothing, Zenobia." He obviously meant everything she said during her pregnancy. The anger and sadness. She sighed, "And you were right about everything. Our child is not a demon and he is beyond the understanding of religious men."

"Yes, We are vampires deemed heretics. When I was human I hated the things I could not understand and now I cannot hate, damn or dislike something I know nothing of and so I am fated with this life. With you and the child of our passion." Every day Carlisle was losing parts of his mortal life and everything he thought he knew. Though one thing stayed: compassion. He felt strongly for Kieran. He would care and protect his son through eternity if needed be.

He laid his son inside the decorated wooden cradle beside her bed and helped Zenobia with dressing into new clothes. The smell of her blood bothered him slightly but he focused on the task at hand and changed her room. Sadly they needed to replace her mattress. He handed their son back to Zenobia, picked her up and brought her to his room. Cullen's room was rarely used. He had several mementos from his human life. Reminders; A wooden cross which would be hung up in the hall of a chapel, an old over used, and dusty bible (maybe the Cullen family bible), simple paintings, A closet full of clothing and another desk compiled with old college work. It had came to her senses that he focused more on academics these days. Profoundly efficient in many areas of academia. Impressive was the word that came to mind.

Cullen rested them both on the bed and returned to her room to get a few things for their child and his mother. Imogen walked into the bedroom silently and peered over her mother and baby brother. She still thought he was a demon. A cute sleeping fiend.

Zenobia showed Imogen her brother, "Your little brother is sleeping... Do you want to hold him?"

Imogen snorted and crossed her arms, Nothing was ever serene with her, "I might wake him."

"Suit yourself... If you allowed yourself to... You might like him." She said before rocking her baby in her arms and singing to him. "Will you tell me what you found about him?"

"Oh, At that time he only wanted to get out of your womb... Now he wants food, attention, and sleep. It's what all babies want anyway..." Gene revealed frankly. A smile dared to creep upon her pink lips but she quickly fought off the smile when Zenobia looked up at Imogen.

"You are right." She smiled kindly.

The next morning Zenobia woke up to the sight of Carlisle testing their child's physical functionality. He moved his fingers horizontally across his son's eyes which Kieran followed. He grabbed his finger automatically in his small palm and when he tickled his feet the babie's legs moved as they should.

"Has he ever cried?" He asked Zenobia.

She tilted her head down, "No, But I can tell he doesn't like his feet tickled."

"Kieran doe's have unusual eyes... Nothing like I have ever seen," Carlisle opened his son's toothless mouth and peered inside. "What do you see? My son?"

Kieran guessed this man was his father. He acted like it and he looked it. Before teasing Kieran; His father dressed him in a warm white dress-like clothing, hat and socks. Kieran suspected he was going to spend a lot of time with this man in the future. Whereas, His mother was a warrior, His father was an intellectual. Their infant felt protected and cared for by both his parents. He did not understand what they were saying or doing to him, It did not change how he was feeling at the moment. Starved. And so he beseeched his mother with a cry.

"Oh, It must be time for morning feeding." Zenobia took him in her arms and went about the process. Her child's father rubbed her back, "That answers my doubts."

Later that night Zenobia's father quickly left in a carriage with about three of his followers. The firstborn vampire no longer wore the mask. He was as he appeared when she herself was her son's age. Handsome with the semblance of life. He had said her child reformed him physically. Kieran supposedly had powers like his mother's. Zenobia took pride in knowing that. One day when he is old enough to learn she would start teaching him how to control his powers.

Beyond any doubt, Zenobia was grateful that bastard finally left her cottage home. Through she had to thank him for being here with her. At her most vulnerable moment. That is what fathers and mothers are there for. She closed the door after watching her father leave. Zenobia entered the living room. Carlisle sat down with their slumbering son in his arm's embrace. He felt snug there.

"He seems to like sleeping in your arms." She remarked sitting next to her child's father and laying her head on his shoulder.

Carlisle smiled and spoke, "Yes, I can feel it." He placed Kieran inside the same wooden rocking crib to the right of him.

"Me, too." Zenobia mumbled. Her hand held his left hand and they both faced each other. She cupped his face and kissed his lips warm-heartedly. Her kiss enkindled the ardour inside them both and their bodies compassed each other.

Zena broke away and spoke, Almost murmuring into his mouth, "My body hasn't fully healed from the birthing... So let's not take this too far, My love."

Her beloved assented, "As you wish." He simply kissed her and laid his head on her chest. Cuddling with her. She began to cry, "Why are you crying?"

She confessed, "I'm sorry... For everything... I have done ever since meeting you. Manipulating and seducing you. I'm not worthy of being at your side as your equal... I went about attaining you through deceit... What we have was doomed from the beginning." He completely disagreed with Zenobia and knew what she was doing, "Why are you so insecure? Why can't you be comfortable with what you have now? I already told you how I thought and felt about everything and you are still trying to stop me from loving you... I am already in too deep."

She patted his hair, "I'm soo sorry..."

"Yes, I already said what I wanted to do for you. I want to take care of our children and you. Nothing you can can say will stop me from doing what is right by our family."

A month later...

With a comb his father brushed his wheat colored locks of short curly hair. Kieran did not like getting his hair brushed, however, he had little choice in the matter. He enjoyed his time with his father and found the vampire's curiosity bothersome. Kieran was not something to be analyzed. He was his son for goodness sake!

His mother cared for him in the morning to the evening. He felt his mother's sorrowful emotions but being a baby he did not understand them yet. She fed him and played with him. When she was not his mother was painting, reading a book or resting. Sometimes she would weep lying down. Her mood would change somewhat when his father returned home.

After brushing his hair. His father kissed his forehead. Father's golden eyes interested month old Kieran. Mother's eyes changed regularly from hazel, red to gold after she left the cottage with his dad or big sister. In Kieran's eyes he saw details that not all vampires and hybrids would see. Though as a baby he did not understand what he was seeing.

A new male vampire walked through the door and began talking to his father and mother. A rugged brunette with a gotee. His mother spoke to the vampire first, "You took your sweet time... Where is Asherah?"

"She has abandoned her mission to find you for chasing after a traitor. Whom she wants to kill." Callum replied to Zenobia.

She inquired, "Who is this traitor?"

Callum chuckled smugly and his red eyes shifted to Carlisle, "He calls himself Astaroth... A self proclaimed 'Satanist'... A bunch of bullshit, If you ask me... His real name is George and he is the vampire who you lit on fire, Carlisle. He betrayed my sire and now she is after him."

Carlisle nodded and requested, "Do you know anything more about this vampire George?"

"I figured something out when I used my past visions ability on him... A little over three hundred years ago he would manipulate the fear and superstition in humans so they would give him offerings and whatever. About that same time... he changed a noble named Alistair. I found him in the mountain caves to the north... The best hunting grounds... If you want to seek him out I will warn you... Alistair is not much of a talker and is recluse... Much like you lady Zenobia before you met the former pastor's son here." Callum turned to the little hybrid in the rocking crib and smiled, "Ahh, A hybrid... He looks exactly like his father..." He moved to pick up Kieran. Before he even touched the baby both his parents spoke in unison, "Do not touch him."

"Okay, Mama and Papa bear." He put both his hands to his sides. "Remember to keep him from the ignorant of this world... Settle in the forest or desert... Secluded or amongst a city crowded with humans... I will be taking my leave if there is nothing more you need..." With lightning speed Callum left the cottage.

Zenobia returned to her son and his father, "I guess that saves us from conflict in the meantime."

"The vampire who attacked me... I can't..." He could not say the rest.

Zenobia snorted and supported Carlisle, "He sounds like a total fool... Like my father... You are not who he is and never will be even if he is or is not the one who turned you... Though I would like to go find this Alistair..."

Her words were true and light returned to him, "Yes... I have to say your father may be worse or of equal measures compared to the monster Astaroth."

"My father has killed countless women in his search for the ultimate 'mother and hybrid bond' and vampires when it comes to the powers he wants. He follows Set god of the deserts and practices black rituals. He even says he's the one who discovered hybrids by accident... I can understand why the Memphis coven exiled him 3,800 years ago." She claimed the atrocities of her vampire father. "Even with his dark past and bleak future... I still don't trust him even if he chooses to help me."

Carlisle stated using his intuition, "He has the ability to see the future... Your father is now the manipulator of all events and he wants to help you, his daughter... That gives you an advantage others do not."

"You are an amazing thinker," Zena commented putting her arms around his neck and they began to dance, "Now I know what attracted me to you."

Cullen chuckled and twirled her around, "Your charm and discretion to me."

Author: So that was the end of this chapter. So far my best I think. What do you guys think so far?


	8. INFORMATION CRAP

Author: This is NOT an update but if you want to read this go ahead and if you don't it's fine. It's just there to read and to remind me of stuff I might forget. Do not think I'm stalling the story. I will be publishing chapter 8 on Saturday where sexy Alistair makes an appearance! See yeh then! Feral vampires!

Character Full name: Zenobia Petricallas

Real name- Anat

Meaning of name: Zenobia means Life of Zeus

Character's nicknames: Zena, Fearsome Amazoness, Lioness

Character Inspiration: Medea(Jason's wife who was the most useful member of the Argo.), powerful women

Species: Hybrid, dhampir

Birthday: August 25, virgo

Birth place: Knossos, Kreta

Age: 3,700

How old they look: 22 years old

Weight: 130ib

Height: 5'7"

Body build: curvaceous

Hair Color: Black

Eye color: Red, gold, hazel

Skin tone: Tan

Clothing: Zenobia likes clothes that allow her to show what she has, tight and be free. Or she just goes naked. Contemporary times she wears expensive clothes. Coco Chanel and urban wear.

Likes: The color violet, children, kicking ass,

Dislikes: people trying to control her life, weird nick names, her own father.

Hates: People stealing from her, bitches that get in the way, and her own insecurities.

Occupation: House wife, teacher(Before the 20th century)

Hobbies: Writing plays, journals, painting, teaching her children

Goals/wishes: Making the family she never had, Finding peace with herself.

Personality: Sexual, flamboyant, insecure, needy, superficial, and has high standards.

Power(s): Molecular manipulation: She can control everything in nature and all that has a form.

Dhampir's sense: She can hunt out vampires like it was a sixth sense. (That's how she found Carlisle.)

Venom bond: Her children and turned vampires are always loyal to her and are connected to her emphatically.

Fertility goddess: She can have hybrids without the full blown crisis. Her uterus is a super heroine.

Regeneration: She heals much faster than humans because of the vampire side of her.

Family:

Spiridon- Father

Kalliope- Mother, dead

Vasilios- Son

Kieran- Son

Imogen McCarthy- Her turned daughter.

Aro Volturi- Former lover who she turned a vampire.

Alice Cullen- Her Sister, who was turned by her father and abandoned by him.

Theme song(s):

1) Army Of Me by Bjork

2) She's A Rebel by Green Day

3) Taking Over Me by Evanescence

4) Hurt by Nine Inch Nails

5) Vide Cor Meum from La Vita Nuova

Bio: She was born from a vampire and a human. Into Niobe's army. She would destroy the Knossos coven with other hybrids. Then she would go into the world amongst vampires and humans. Where she met Athenodora and human Aro. After the destruction of the Athenian coven she went into hiding.

Fun Facts about Zenobia:

1) Her favorite colors are white, pink and purple.

2) She is highly sexual, romantic, and extremely fertile. (Blame her parents genetics.)

3) Her favorite opera is 'Don Giovanni'.

4) She is weak against all powers of vampires and so is not very powerful.

5) Her favorite philosopher is Voltaire

Character Full name: Spiridon Petricallas

Meaning of name: ?

Character's nickname: bastard father

Character Inspiration: creepy occult leaders

Species: Firstborn vampire

Birthday: ?

Age: 6,000

How old they look: 26 years old

Weight: 200

Height: 6'1"

Body build: tall and lean

Eye color: red

Skin tone: tan

Hair Color: Black

Clothing: Black occult clothing with gold, purple, white and black

Likes: Researching his interests, becoming more powerful, his grandchildren and daughter.

Dislikes: People who underestimate him, people who waste eternity on a meaningless existence. Surprises

Hates: Failure, his plans being shitted on.

Occupation: Leaders of the followers of Set.

Hobbies: Drinking blood, reading and planning.

Goals: His research which changes time to time.

Power: Ability Absorption: Spiridon is capable of taking powers permanently from vampires by tactile touch. He can only have as many powers as many fingers he has. Ten. If he wants more he would have to give one away to another vampire(usually a lackey) or human. He cannot take the powers of hybrids and humans.

Powers acquired and known so far:

\- Elemental control (Stole this from a vampire he made and killed right away.)

-Weather control (Stole this from a Dracula in Romania)

-Telekinesis

\- Memory

\- Foresight

Personality: The only things he values are power, discovering the occult, his hybrid children who are still living, and his first daughter Zenobia. He is extremely smart, wise but doesn't care for vampires who have abilities he desires that's why he doesn't want to know their names. He only wants what they possess. Maybe a little like a father that you know is an ass.

Family:

\- Nameless hybrid children

-Zenobia his daughter

\- Vasilios and Kieran his grandsons

\- Aro Volturi the son he wished he had.

-Alice Cullen the daughter who he turned into a vampire. Erased her memories and abandoned her.

Theme song: Toccata And Fugue by J.S Bach

Bio: In pre-dynastic times in Egypt, Spiridon was born from farmers who lived on the fertile lands near the Nile. They even named him after the goddess Anuket who brings water from the Nile to the fields. He would go to Nubt and join the Temple of Set where he quickly became a priest of Set. He had this ability to absorb knowledge and skills at first try as if he took the experience from his teachers. It would be at the age of 24 that he would be turned into a vampire by an unknown monster-like creature who attacked him one night while he laid offerings to Set. He later after the transformation would offer thanks to Set for his new life. (If it was even Set's doing.) He would dedicate his life to Set even after the god was looked as an evil force and no longer worshipped. He joined the Memphis coven with his turned followers only to be exiled years later. Now his god is just a mask for those behind it.

Parents: Because of his great age, Spiridon has forgotten about most of his human life and even parts of his immortal life.

Fun Facts about Spiridon that may never show up in story:

1) He may be one of the 'first-born' vampires made by the 'primitive progenitor' but even that is disputed by those who are close in age to himself... If there are any still alive.

2) He discovered the existence of hybrids after getting a human lover pregnant and consequently she died. Hybrids interested him greatly and became his next great inspiration.

3) He keeps everything he has discovered in a library in a subterranean cave complex.

4) He is at excellent at forgery.

5) He looks at all of his daughters progeny and spouses as his 'family'. And so he keeps his power stealing hands away because he fears her fury.

6) Like all family men he has favorite family members and they are Zenobia and ... Aro Volturi.

Character relations:

Aro: These two surprisingly get along... Duh, Two power hungry controlling crazy fucks. If they could they would spend endless hours drinking blood from tea cups and talk about stupid overlord crap and artssciences. Aro looks more related to this guy than Zenobia herself.

Amun: Amun came after Anuket/Spiridon so he wouldn't know who he is unless if there is stone tablets or writing on walls: The vampires kept on other ancient vampires. Though that is a possibility.

Author: Since they are brothers I decided to put them on the same page.

Kieran Matthew:

Vasily's younger half brother.

Character Concept: He came up in my brain after thinking of what a 'Carze'(a stupid-ass shipping name I created) child would look like.

Age: (future) 325 years old. Now he's not even born yet.

Birthplace: London, England

Birthday: October 31, 1675

Hair color: CURLY blonde hair

Eye color: a mixure of blues, purple, gold and greens. Like the eye of a peacock's feather.

Power:

1) Molecular Healing: Regrouping molecules to heal or reform. His abilities have a healing effect on vampires, hybrids, humans and other forms either living or undead. The exact opposite of his mother who disperses matter.

2) He also has a universal empathic connection with those who made him. (This is another version of Zena's 'poison bond' that is hereditary and works differently.)

3) ? Remains to be seen in story...

Height:

Weight:

Character Inspiration: Greek god Apollo.

Hobbies: Studying the several branches of science, coming up with ways to improve living conditions for vampires and ones like him, Composes music, Plays the piano-organ, and practices pastel painting.

Nicknames: Kai, 'Point break' (Emmett)

Sexuality: Heterosexual.

Personality: As a baby he was a cherub, toddler the same cherub, child fiercely independent and active, Teenager: stubborn Independent know it all, Adult: Independent know it all but wiser and kinder. A trickster all the way through.

Kieran is independent and stubborn. He is a gifted genius but a trouble maker. He is a no-bullshit type of person when it comes to life and thinks any kind of conflict (relationship or war) pitiful and not worth the hassle. He is also fiercely loyal to the one he loves. He has a hard time forgiving and forgetting.

Relationships: Kieran is fiercely romantic and a loner but he does like to have friends he's too smart for people and often sees everyone's flaws which impedes his attempts at making his jokes funny but insulting.

Appearance: Extremely attractive, fit and tall. A good looking nerd. He wears shades, lab coats and keeps his hair long but well groomed.

Theme Song:

Brandenburg concerto No.3 By Johann Sebastian Bach

Bio: Kieran was conceived from passionate and tricky love. He had given his mother Zena a beating when she was in labor with him. Her father attended her while she gave birth to him. His parents loved him more than anything and the next years were going to be the happiest.

Parents: When Kieran was born, His father Carlisle mostly took care of him while his mother was still recovering from the birth. Little Kai slept in his father's arms and they both bonded greatly.

Being a very uptight about raising her son correctly Zena started his education from day one of his life. She found out what he liked by giving him different things. He picked the quill and pointed at physics paperwork on his father's desktop. He wanted to pick up the quill and draw overlapping circles on the paper. She ended up loading him with everything he could learn and gain talent in. Mostly the arts.

Fun Facts about Kieran:

1) His favorite short story is 'Herbert West: Reanimator' by H.P Lovecraft

2) His favorite color is red.

3) His eyes see shades of color that many vampires cannot cannot see.

4) In this contemporary era, He has created a potent strain of synthetic blood.

Vasilios, Vasily

Character Concept: I was thinking about this character for some time. I was thinking of making him an antagonist but changed that after my sister suggested Christian monk be his background. Like his little brother; I could have made this character a girl but still that is over used in fanfiction.

Age: 3,279 years old. (This kid never aged correctly so age doesn't really matter to him.)

Birthday: November 4

Birthplace: Athens, Greece

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Hybrid- Burgundy red

Vampire- Red

Power: Molecular Motion suspension and person analysis. He controls bodies (molecules) of different objects and people slowing them down. In the same action he can figure out everything about them their next move, life, and thoughts just by controlling his target(s).

Dhampir's sense: Vasily has the ability to scout out full vampires with ease. A passive ability. (Zenobia has this too but she is unaware of it.)

Height:

Weight:

Character Inspiration: Sleeping Beauty. (Yeah, He's a princess.)

Hobbies: Writing in a journal, reading, and scheming.

Sexuality: As a monk he was supposedly celibate but that is a lie as well. He has no preference to either gender but for the person who grabs his attention.

Personality: Vasilios is wise beyond his age yet he still harbors resentment to what he never had. He respects power, authority and wishes to rise up to reach those heights. He is tactful, flirty but undiplomatic.

Appearance: Effeminate handsome face, black wavy hair and average height. He usually wore the cloth of the monk but when he isn't Vasily doesn't have a sense of fashion or color coordination.

Bio: Zena's son who is 75% human and 25% vampire. He was conceived when his father was still human. Because of Vasily's powers he was born with extreme delayed growth so it took him many centuries (2,000 years in fact) to become a teenager. His mother chose to send him away for his safety from the vampires around them and from his own father who she recently turned. Another vampire erased her memories of him so she wouldn't feel sadness. He was eventually given to a Christian monastery in Romania in the dark ages by his two horrible spinster aunts. Where he was raised by mortal monks and given an education. He became a devout and eventually a saint by doing miracles, receiving visions of the angel Gabriel and killing feral vampires. He wishes to become more like a vampire. He believes they are powerful. His guardian angel wishes for he to meet his parents. It might change his ideals of family hand becoming a full vampire. Vali needs a big time intervention. He is the only hybrid with the title of saint. He wishes to take up the highest rank in the Clerical world with the assistance of another vampire. The Volturi want to stop him.

Parents: Vasilios never knew his real parents growing up. He created his own fucked up fantasy where his father was a drunk who fucked a 'supernatural prostitute'. That is how he became into being. (A story somewhat far from the truth)

When he does meet his parents... He meets his father first who is quite astonished and mesmerized by him. They become friends and his father would make him a full vampire. When he meets his mother his father would use him as leverage. Look at MY amazing and talented son trying to make her feel bad and jealous.

Fun Facts about Vasilios that may never show up in story:

1) As more human he attracts vampires to him. Also somewhat physically weaker than a full vampire.

2) With his abilities he's able to slow down vampires considerably and read their next move.

3) The 25% vampire he doesn't have makes him vulnerable to a vampire's poison which can turn him into a full vampire.

4) He calls his mother a whore the first time he meets her. Makes some people pissed.

5) He was the patron saint of hybrids but when he joins his father. Vasilios gives up his religion to focus on other things.

6) His favorite literary work is 'Inferno' by Dante Alighieri

Character Concept: Imogen is the revised version of the EXTREMELY annoying twins I had before. I decided to do the right thing with this character.

Age: looks 14 (vampire age 17)

Birthday: January 23

Birthplace:

Hair Color: Platinum red

Eye Color: Blood Red

Power: Secrets and desires detection

Height: 5'3"

Weight: ?

Character Inspiration:

Hobbies: Music, socializing and learning.

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Personality: Strong willed, caring, stubborn and bright. Tends to do the things people are reluctant to do.

Appearance: Imogen likes stylish dresses and bonnets. She is more fashion conscious than Zenobia. Physically she has pale skin and a robust lithe form.

Bio: Imogen was the daughter of a shepherd with a small homestead. She lead an average life with her father and her awful stepmother who at least taught her to spindle. While her step mother was away a vampire came to her home asking for Zenobia and when it came to a confrontation. Her father fought back when the vampire attacked Imogen. Realizing his screw up the vampire lit their home on fire with a candle. No witnesses.

Parents: Her father was killed by a vampire and her mother died giving birth to her. Zenobia is her mother in her second life. She looks at her like a daughter doe's to her mother. She feels difficult toward Carlisle because he reminds her too much of her own biological father who died protecting her.

Fun Facts about Imogen that may never show up in story:

1) She is an extremely gifted violinist that talent is brought into her immortality.

2) Her favorite color is blue.

Thanasis: A dirty bastard who was turned by his hybrid sister at eighteen. He is lewd and a trickster yet is loyal, laidback and reliable. Knows his place. He can project illusions that focus on the image and senses of something. Zena's former squire who kept a constant illusion on her for her security. Occupation: Volturi guard

Themis: A telekinetic traitor who thought he could black mail and lie to get what he wanted. It worked before. He abandoned Zena after telling her the truth about the downfall of the Athenian coven. Unbeknownst to Zena his powers were absorbed by Spiridon when he tried to join his occult and Themis was destroyed by his followers. According to Spiridon he wasn't worthy of such abilities. Status: Dead

Asherah: Keru's favorite consort from the 10,000 brides he possessed. She is a hybrid and the most cunning of his advisers. After his death she went in search of Zenobia but finding her was like finding a needle in a hay stack. She allied herself with several nefarious vampires such as Astaroth (that bastard George, Alistair's sire.) to achieve whatever interested her. At the last minute she was betrayed by that deceiver and is now chasing after his ass instead of Zenobia. Occupation: Master vampire

Madeleine Westhorne: Zenobia's maid who takes care of house chores. She is always willing to help her. She was hired by Zenobia who picked the young woman off the street. I was thinking of making her a permanent character for this story. She has the hidden ability of 'power deflection' which she can reflect back onto the one who casted the power. Occupation: Maid

Callum Cederic Anderson:

Callum quote: "A god-fearing preacher is an ignorant man's guide in his fall to madness, self-contempt, cowardice, shame and submission... There is nothing compassionate onto the man about these qualities. He is not free but a slave to lies."

All his human life he had attended Carlisle's father's communions with his family. He had an abnormal indulgence in learning history and could recall events and persons accurately. One night, He attended Carlisle and a group of other men in hunting out the creatures living in the sewers and was taken captive by the master vampires down there. He was made into a vampire and forced to hunt down and kill the mortals involved in their hunt for vampires. He succeeded in this by using his powers. Past visions allowed him to track vampires and mortals wherever they threaded. He used the plague of 1665-6 as cover to hunt out the human participants. After his hybrid mistress gave up in her eternal chase of Zenobia she chose to go after George instead who had recently betrayed her by stealing vampire artifacts that were important to her. Occupation: College student, Messenger

Secret occupation: Hit man

Kerudu

Character Concept: I wanted to give Zeno a rival. Zeno and Keru are archenemies. Yet in a way they are alot alike. They are both equally disagreeable and warlords, Equally arrogant, self centered, and sexually expressive people. He is a paradox of the ancient world and Zeno is one of the last.

Age: 6,000

Birthplace: Ur, Sumer

Birthday: September 1

Hair color: curly and wavy dark brown hair

Eye color: burgundy red after consuming blood, yellowish gold normal not consuming blood

Power: Constant regeneration. If his body takes serious damage it takes longer to regenerate.

Height:

Weight: changes endlessly.

Character Inspiration: Ancient heroes... And wolverine...

Hobbies: horse riding, hunting animals, supposedly kidnapping helpless maidens, fighting, chariot racing, gorging in fountains of blood, drinking the blood of his mortal enemies, orgies and partying

Nicknames: Kerudu of Ur, Vain idiot, Kerudu the Sumerian, Keru

Sexuality: Heterosexual, polygamist of the worst sort.

Personality: Arrogant bigot as Zeno would say. The ultimate surviver, even more so than Zeno. Kerudu's alligences never lasted with fellow vampires. He betrayed his father and kin. Then he betrayed his said allies to only to become enemies once more.

Relationships: The only allies he has are his harem and the vampires he has kept around because of a power or some other ability. His relationship with Zenobia is interesting. When they first met he tried to seduce her into his bed by proposing a deal. She refused. After that she takes her time through dialogue belittling him. She thinks hes a fool and doesn't take him seriously until she realizes his powers. She makes him explode into millions of pieces of diamond only to find out his body regroups through excellerated regeneration.

Keru has distaste for Zeno's allies. It was Aro who read his thoughts through a deceptive handshake greeting and discovered his abilities, Marcus who pointed out the relationships he had with his own clan which allowed the turning of his allies against Keru. It was Caius who suggested throwing him down a volcano. Damn you gotta feel bad for this guy. He got fucked over hard. Karma's a bitch.

Appearance: Handsome until he was thrown into a volcano.

Bio: Like Zeno he is a hybrid but not the first the first is lost to time. Zeno thought she was the first. She is actually one in a long line of hybrids. Keru had a less than trustful life growing up so that is why he disposes allies constantly. His father was far from the model father since how the blood drinker chose to live. The vampire used his hypnotic powers and his own children to keep his rule going. Until Invaders came. Unlike, Zeno he succeed in patricide. Yeah, Keru wasn't raised right.

Parents: Kerudu's vampire father, Neruzzar was a god-priest-king of Sumer and Mesopotamia worshipped by mortals. Kerudu's mother was a member of his father's harem.

Q.A.A

[This part may have spoilers]

Q.1) Why did you rewrite this?

Author: I had to. I wanted to simplify it. I had too many characters and I could not focus on all of them. So I decided to rewrite it and take it down a better path. Not everything Zena did in the last version would not take in a positive light in the eyes of other characters. Psst... Aro.

Q.2) How much did you change it?

Author: Well, I will focus more on Carlisle... That is something I should have done from the beginning. I will also lighten down on Aro's relationship with Zena. As I will have more of Jane and Alec. The group will be going to Italy before meeting the Volturi. I kinda forgot what Edward said so I reread that passage.

Q.3) Any major pairings? Mates?

Author:

-Jane and Alec are going to get a romantic interest.

\- Zena is going to have ex-boyfriends in the end. (Who said one woman could not have a lot of ex-lovers? I knew a girl who had fourteen.)

\- Aro and Sulpicia. (We don't really get an explanation of Picia's personality, So I decided to make her like that kind and generous wife who has a control freak for a husband but he chose her for the qualities she possessed. But she will have a bad side as well possessive and jealous... Maybe.)

\- Caius, Athenodora and his two oc female bodyguards Nike and Sofronia. (For some reason I totally see Caius and Aro having more than one lady in their lifes. Aro cuz how he looks at women with powers -BellaAlice- It's almost lusty, and Caius cuz that smug bastard seems to be the type.)

It seems Independence and self-preservation is not given to these twivamps cuz of the mate-connection. If one dies the other goes suicidal... that is just wrong. Sad for creatures who are the ultimate survivor predators.

Q.4) Why are you pairing Carlisle and Zena?

Author: They are different from each other and in other ways alike. His compassion effects her greatly and her wisdom and liveliness to him. The human/vampire hybrid also feels safer living with him [without Thanasis's projectile illusion powers to hide her condition] cuz he doesn't drink from humans. The story will explain their relationship as it goes on. I know this pairing is weird concerning age and situation but I read worse.

Q.5) Doe's Zena have a mate?

Author: Truthfully I was thinking of not never giving her one. That would ruin the fun in my trolling against Zena. At the end of her tale she wishes to never have a soul mate. If she does it would mean that person is the one weakness her enemies could use against her to destroy her. Or I may just go the easy way and just make the dude she is with now her real true love.

Q.6) From your notes, What are vampires doing in Rome?

Author: Vampires are everywhere. Even in the shadows of the Vatican. It will be a sub plot about a vampire who wants to become pope and the Volturi are not too happy about such an ambition. The vampire has his own guard which makes it hard for the Volturi to go after him.

Q.7) Are your ocs like you?

Author: Zena isn't like me at all. She is authoritarian and a romantic. I'm more laid back and shy of anything romance. Maybe I'm more like Imogen, I was bit of a rebel at her age.

Q.9) How long will this story be?

Author: 30 chapters or more. 1671-1936 A.D. After that time Zena is left on her own she starts her own with coming and goings of former allies and then she would go to eliminate the vampire wars in the southwest with a squad of other vampires and creatures like a child of the moon, a shifter-tiger, three vampires and another hybrid. It would only be in the early twentieth first century that she would reunite with an old friend. Her group becomes the overlookers and protectors of the Americas against terrors like feral vampires and werewolves. I was even thinking of her recruiting and saving Bree Tanner to join her special force.

Zena doesn't agree with Cullen's practice of soothing a newborn into accepting this vampiric life style and feed on endangered animals and go to high school forever... A meaningless existence? Isn't that? Zena also at that time hates the fact that the only person doing 'good' things is Carlisle and the other Cullens are in a repetitive cycle.

She believes it would be more of a mercy to the person inside the vampire to have them destroyed but yet again is it better to join a group of creatures who fight the forces of darkness or to be dead?

Zena is good at directing people on paths that best suit them and this is what she does throughout her life with those who are lost or undecided.

Q.10) Your story isn't accurate...

Author: This story is NOT going to be historically or canonly accurate at times. It's a FANFICTION not a formal non-fiction. We can be as flawed as possible. If you want to learn history you are reading the wrong story.

Q.11) What kind of supernatural creature would you want to be in this Twilight world?

Author: A human or a hybrid vampire/human. Sleeping and eating is important to me. Though I probably would never forgive myself if I killed my mom in childbirth. Or my other choice would be human at least my life has a 50/50% chance of a life cut short by a vampire or a long life until death. I would never want to become a vampire for obvious reasons and yet again being a shifter doesn't sound all that bad. A big fluffy wolf that kills vampires, I like that. I would also want to be that girl who rides on a big wolves back. That just seems awesome.

Q.12) What do you think of the Twilight novels and movies?

Author: Creepy. When a guy tells you he can't stay away from you any longer... Isn't that fucked up? I would call the police or tell him to screw off. It's also stupid to go into a suicidal depression over an idiot who dumped you. It's also wrong to manipulate two men who have a thing for you. It is also stupid to go along with a pregnancy that would ultimately kill you. Abortion is a thing for plenty of good reasons. If Edward had the balls [Sadly he didn't.] to turn Bella from an earlier time nothing like the pregnancy would have happened. He wasn't worthy of her. I think one of the other Cullens should have changed her after one of her possible stupid incidents she could have had like a fatal car crash with her crapy red truck. Alice, maybe even Esme or Carlisle: They would have changed her for Edward's sake... But I think Ed wanted to end up catatonic forever like Marcus. B.D part 2 pissed me off... That whole battle crap was to just add more movie time and make us movie goers miserable while watching our favorite characters die. That didn't happen in the book!

13.) Your favorite characters?

Author: It's a bit obvious who my favorite characters are... Characters that are not kill joys Bella and Edward. I like James more than those two... Everything he was talking about was right. I like all the characters that are not those two.

14.) What do you think of your fanfiction here?

Author: This story is a guilty pleasure for me and writing it. Also, I'm trying to make it a good and flawed rewritten story. I hate things that seem like a perfect love story... It has no substance. This isn't a love story. It may have some type of romance but it's really about codependency and ex-lovers. Pride, jealousy, sexuality, compassion, survival by all means, and independence. Relationships that span over centuries.

15.) What did you use as inspiration for this story?

Author: Many things. 'Beauty And The Beast'. In this case beauty and the beast are reversed. Zena is a beast.

16: Why are they getting married before love?

Author: In these times people did not get married for love. Mostly fathers had arranged marriages for their children to another family. Money, children and security were alot more important in marriages than love or happiness in those days. It was rare for a husband and wife to actually love each other and their children. Life in the 17th century was short due to disease, poor sanitation and other deciding factors. Young modern day minds do not understand that sadly.

In a country full of people who would look at her as a foreigner... The only roles Zena would have are wife, servant or mistress. One of these is more respectable than the others.

17: Bodice ripper: A novel, usually on a historical theme with a plot that involves romantic passion between a vulnerable heroine and a rich, powerful male character. Is this a bodice ripper?

Author: It's one but in reverse. Zena is really the one with the money and power. A vulnerable hero sounds sexy to me. I really hate the typical bodice ripper... It's kinda fucked up. Like Fifty Shades Of Gray or Twilight.

18: How do you feel about over-powered characters and ocs?

Author: Every character no matter how powerful they are have a weakness. Characters that are practically invincible are mary sues... Uninteresting characters. I try to make my characters have strengths and weaknesses. Example: Zenobia manipulates matter. She can disperse matter by speeding up the molecules of something resulting in a heated dispersion of her target. Yet again, She is exposed to all the powers of other vampires. By her strong will she may resist Jane but she may not resist Alec's smoke, Benjamin's elemental powers or Kate's electricity. Her abilities occur in the physical sense and so she is vulnerable to visual illusions and all types. The minor issue for her is vampires and werewolves with tracking abilities, She uses the smell of other vampires like Carlisle to hide her own. Her biggest problem is vampires with telepathy and empathy abilities... they creep up when she least expects it...

Q.19: You hate Twilight?

Author: Maybe I don't HATE it but I do like making fun of it. There are some things I like and don't like about Twilight. I like and don't like it. I like all the characters other than Bella and Edward. Ed and Jake tried to make Bella see that her life had value but their efforts were in vain. She had no value in her own life and that is why she is okay with all the fucked up and violent crap that happens to her through out the saga. Bella was a broken person who wanted others to repair her instead of her bringing herself together. What I like about Twilight is the background of other characters and the werewolves. The history before our emo teenage lovers is interesting.

Q.20) Jealousy and manipulation are themes in this story?

Author: There are about four manipulators in this story. Aro, Zenobia, her father and another vampire who hasn't shown their face yet(Astaroth- George). Zenobia has the tendency to manipulate subconsciously without intent and sometimes with a goal. She feels bad once she realizes what she is doing. She hated manipulating Carlisle and it bothered and made her feel more guilty once she found he knew what she was doing all along and did not hate her cuz of it. But like every person in the world she has flaws.

When they meet the Volturi there is going to be jealousy there mostly in Aro who almost forgets he has a wife. He is also disappointed that Zenobia chose a more relaxed life with some English vampire instead of the power she once had. Retirement. He sees her as a shell of her former chaotic self she was when he had first known her.


	9. Whispers Of Angels, Blood Stained Cross

"You will always be fond of me. I represent to you all the sins you never had the courage to commit."

By : Oscar Wilde

While her mother and Carlisle went to search out this Alistair the vampire. Gene was tasked with baby sitting her little brother Kieran. Who had been growing at a normal speed. Luckily his mother fed him before she left so the baby slept for most of the time they were gone. Secretly she liked taking care of him. He was more interested in his surroundings and the people around him to care about anything else. Everything grabbed Kieran's attention. He liked his sister's fire hair and wanted to pull on it. Sadly he could not. Though, He liked the color red. His mother would dance around with him in her arms. Kieran wanted to do that again but his sister just left him in his bassinet.

There were rules Zena thrusted upon her again. This time for her brother's safety. No one who was unfamiliar was allowed in the house and she could not take Kieran outside.

Whispers emitted from the kitchen. Gene entered with a sleeping Kieran in her arms. Callum was there with their dirty blonde maid Madeleine. They were carrying on with a general conversation about things they liked.

Imogen interrupted them, "What are you doing here? Callum?"

He patted Madeleine on her shoulder, "I found maiden Madeleine at the market and so I offered her an escort home. Where are your parents? Girl?" He made 'girl' sound patronizing.

"They went out... What are you doing consorting with our maid?

He began to help Maddy with putting things away. "I am making friends... and looking out for Carlisle and his kin... Even if he doesn't know."

Imogen refused, "We look out for our own and don't need your help."

"Our own? I have known Carlisle since we were both children." Callum informed her putting the knifes away. "In fact my mother helped his father take care of him after he was born as a result of his mother dying in child birth... So he is like my brother."

Imogen got a indicator of something most unsavory, "There is something else you are not telling me?"

"Yes, After my unhealthy father died. Carlisle's father married my mother for family security and other less pure reasons. The pastor had begotten a love child by my mother three years before. That is something Carlisle would never tell anyone because he held that old preacher in great esteem. He wished to be the ideal type of man... His father wore as a mask... But at the end of his life Pastor Cullen proved to be an honorable man by his family." Callum spoke truthfully.

Gene asked another question, "How did he die?"

Callum thought and spoke, "... The plague... Hopefully he went to Hell."

Gene glared at him, "Why do you say that?"

He began to speak after Maddy left the kitchen and up to the second floor, "Pastor Cullen knew things that only men who observed the darkness would know. The occult and vampires. He like the priests before him called vampires heretics and well... He was right. His failure was in keeping his children in the blue about that misunderstood evil... Sending us blindly to our deaths you could consider as his greatest sin... He would find people he would like in Hell, dull ones in Heaven and we vampires shall stay here in the happy hunting ground for eternity."

"This is Your heaven?"

"Cullen would say we are damned but are we really? We were given a chance to embrace something more than ourselves that actually exists... This is more than any religion, enlightenment or cult." He philosophised facing the red head face to face.

She scoffed, "You really think that?"

Callum chuckled softly peering down at Kieran, "Today's god-fearing preacher is an ignorant man's guide in his fall to madness, hate, self-contempt, cowardice, shame, submission and eventually his own death... There is nothing compassionate onto the man about these qualities. He is not free but a slave to lies. What fuels these lies are men like Astaroth who spread gossip as truth so clergy and men would believe it and fear what they cannot understand. The only true compassions that can bring peace is love and learning to understand what we do not."

Gene tried to take in everything he said, "You are quite the philosopher, Callum."

Kieran made a mumbling sound and opened his eyes. This was the same man as earlier. He remarked, "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Can I hold him?"

Gene gave Kieran over to Callum, "Yeah, Just take him."

He began to talk to Kieran, "I guess you can consider me like an uncle... By the blood... It's unfortunate you have a fool for a father and an unrealistic mother... But don't we all?"

Zenobia stepped through the ruins of an abandoned monastery in a shaded grove near the northern hills. She gazed all around her. The broken stained glass and rows of wooden seating, desks, and left over pieces of books. The unkempt and withered graves outside. She entered the main chamber and gazed upon middle ages art work. Devils and angels fighting each other.

She smiled and felt Carlisle's embrace, "Hmm, Beautiful."

"That is the Apocalypse. The end of the world where the angels and demons would fight a great battle." He whispered kissing her neck.

"I've read about this... It's one big battle of good against evil. Gods, angels against titans, demons or giants, man against man... It's all a cycle of war." She said softly. He always admired her ability to see the bigger picture. Zenobia now hated war.

He smiled kindly, "I agree... These myths and religions were created to explain what nature doe's around us. The worldly occurrences we do not understand. Only though science we will discover the truth."

Zenobia nodded, "Yes, But even science cannot tell us if there is a higher power out there and religion cannot prove it."

He chuckled, "But never tell that to a scientist or a religious man."

She laid back into his chest, "I am happy I found you." His voice was like velvet against her skin, "You tell me that every day and most of the time you do not have to say it. I know how you feel about me."

Zenobia giggled and dared to ask,"I wonder what the gods would think if we made love here?"

Carlisle shook his head, "Only ghosts of monks would be offended... I believe."

She kissed his cheek, "I was only pulling your leg."

"Indeed, I knew that."

She turned to face him and caressed her lips against his, "Take me fair knight... I am your's."

He kissed her back, "I thought chivalry was not one of your values?"

Zenobia explained fully on how she thought, "No, I do not like to be fawned over or chased after. I am not something to be courted and worn like a ring. Flattering a woman to get her to have an interest in you is deceit and I know you are not him. Only when man is honest with woman and gives her power and freedom... Will be the only time where he has her in his arms with her unconditional love."

"I have given you that opportunity?"

"The day the sea gave you to me and all those days after the first." She mused holding his hands in her own. He kissed those hands. "I see. Just remember... I am on your side and never want to hurt you."

"You cannot ever hurt me... You only make me stronger." She pulled his blonde hair back and licked his lips. "I will make you stronger."

"You give me the strength to endure what I thought would overwhelm me and destroy me." He murmured into her kiss, "Endurance that keeps me going onto greater horizons... You make me more."

"Come on, Let's continue our search. We are close to where Callum told us to go." She took his hand and leaded her lover outside. They explored more into the shadows of the green coppice. Coming in contact with a fallen tree in their path.

Carlisle stalled and said, "Cannot you use your dhampir senses to hunt out this English noble?"

"I'm not sure if I could do that... If he likes to hunt in the woods he may be a vampire with a tracking ability... He may even find us... A recluse stays in place and so we do not have to rush." Zena entangled him with her arms.

She could feel Carlisle's unrest. His love held him close and he kissed her warm shoulder. Her yielding arms embraced him. Lust ravaged the flesh and allured the desire on. Her heart beat against his ears seemed like a sweet angelic hymn now. He breathed in the scent of her blood and tasted it in his mouth. Her blood was luring him in. Telling him to give in. As she had the first time they had made love. The angel whispers were telling him to submit to what his instincts wanted. His eyes turned black ushering in arousal. She moaned as he kissed her under her jaw trailing down her neck. His better conscious begged him to stop as his teeth abraded her skin. On spur of the moment Carlisle's focus came out from Zena and he left her there against the tree. She opened her amber eyes, "Lisle?"

Stag and the smell of a foreign vampire came to her senses. Zena pursued Carlisle and found him feeding on the stag. She had never seen him drink blood before and like all vampires he seemed like a different person. He had stolen another man's prey. Another vampire stood over Cullen and turned running once he had seen Zenobia.

She raised the earth and roots to stop him. Blocking his path with a rock wall. He glared at her with annoyance. Contrary, he was impressed by her abilities. The vampire wore out of date medieval clothes and smelt of dirt. He kept his dark blonde hair long nuzzled with braids. A roughly handsome deep forest hunter.

She gave a gesture of peace and spoke, "Halt... um... Alistair?"

He spoke defiantly, "I do not want anything to do with either of you." The vampire ran in the south direction behind Zenobia. She inhaled his ordour as he past by her. Strong sanguis, hunter, man, predator, a vampire. Now she could track him down without getting lost.

"You are my prey." Zenobia said to herself.

She tracked him down to a cave entrance shaded by alpine debris. Entering the cave her vision to see through the darkness kicked in and Cullen had finally followed up with her. He gestured to lead on and she nodded. Through the dirt and stalagmites. She had found prey's path and destination.

Her voice echoed through, "You know the vampire named Callum Cederic Anderson. He told us to find you."

"The assassin." He said like she should know.

"He's an executioner?" Her memory brought back to what Callum had said about 'hunting human participants' for his sire.

"You might want to give this back to him." Alistair handed a simple blood stained necklace with a cross.

Carlisle spoke up and took the necklace from her, "This... Is my father's cross."

Alistair fell completely silent leaning on a rock as the two began to converse, "Why would he have your father's cross? Carlisle?"

"This was a gift from my mother after they had married... I do not know."

"I do." Golden eyes looked to Alistair for an explanation.

"What you have there is a hunter's trophy," Revelation abounded as the nobleman spoke, "I have seen him kill a middle aged man dressed in black who was hunting with a party of men nearby about ten years ago. That is what he took from him."

Carlisle stilled any emotions of anger in him, "Why would he kill my father? My father took care of his mother and family after his father had died... We were like brothers."

Zenobia stopped any flames within him by keeping a logical stance on this situation, "We have to accept the facts before condemning him... Your father had a part in the hunt for vampires in the sewers and Callum's sire forced him to hunt out the men involved... There is still things we do not know."

"We should leave... You have my thanks, Alistair." Carlisle grabbed Zenobia's hand and forced her to leave with him. Alone now, Alistair wished they would never come back. One with foresight would say his solitary life would now be momentarily challenged in the next few days.

Without due haste, The lovers had arrived back home in less than an hour. Carlisle was the first to enter into the abode followed by Zenobia. She reminded him to keep a level head. Gene accompanied her baby brother and sat in the living room playing with him. Callum had walked out from the kitchen and into the hall.

"Excellent, You are here."

He forced him against the stone wall. Holding Callum by the shoulders of his satin vest. "You killed my father! You murderer!"

"Your father? Only? Are you sure he is not mine as well?" Callum challenged the hell in those auric eyes.

"You are lying." Desperation rang in Cullen's weakening voice.

Callum did not fight back and responded, "God knows I am not... The story as it goes: My mother Rosemary's husband Allen was physically infertile. They wanted children more than anything and to pass on the family name so to say... Praying for a baby was in vain... They had been friends with your father since childhood and asked him to take up the position of impregnating my mother. That child was me and my four sisters afterwards. Your father gave you and I the chance to live and he took our lifes by one foolish decision... Do not think that I murdered him willingly... I was the puppet of my sire who dominated my will with her own. There is nothing more devastating to a person than to have their will and body controlled by another. Your love there can define my sire's powers."

Zenobia nodded and spoke, "Yes, He is telling the truth. Asherah has the ability to control and command others. She was the commander of her husband's army and she is the one who murdered your father, Carlisle, She used Callum to do this and to break him. Submission is one of her practices onto her lackeys."

Carlisle released Callum and returned to Zenobia's side. "I see. Why did you take his cross?"

Callum fixed his coat, "She wanted proof that he was dead and when I lost the cross my sire became angry... None of that matters anymore. She deserves to die, yes, but I also want to protect your family, brother..."

This family discovery was tiring to her and she had more important things to do such as taking care of her son. Zenobia rushed into the living room, picked up Kieran and kissed his forehead. He felt contented to held by her after all this time. Carlisle sat down on the marble stairs to the second floor. He remained in thought there for five minutes. Callum stood against the wall opposite of him. He had always knew there was some inner connection his father had to Rosemary. He married her after the death of their spouses. Childbirth and ill health. Callum and his four sisters were his siblings by the blood.

Callum's sister's all had husband's now and children. Living a comfortable life. He saw them visit the graves of their fathers and brothers a few times. It disturbed him to be looking down at his own tomb stone and shallow grave. It proved Carlisle died 12 years ago. The human was dead and replaced with a vampire. It relieved Carlisle more than anything in knowing the family line did not die with him. The living Cullen blood would be pasted down through their sister's descendants. He had no choice but to forgive his half-brother.

Despite the flaws; He could not deny this life gave him happiness. A woman who is his friend and lover. The son she had given him and their troubled adopted teenage daughter. He had not expected to have this kind of second life. Until she had all too quickly entered it. As they say; Everything great starts with a woman.

The next month Carlisle tried to get information out of Alistair about his sire and tempted to get to knowing Alistair better. The hunter wasn't much for talking or company. Carlisle had to decode him by his body language and brief conversation. Slowly but surely he was getting through to him. Zenobia returned to raising Kieran and over looking the household. She found peace in the simplistic joys of everyday life.

Happiness

3 years later... 1679, A.D

Zenobia walked home from the market. Cherubic Kieran walked beside her dressed in a blue coat, vest, britches and little shoes. His little hand in her own. Her son's candid smile always lightened her days and those to come. He had grown strong, smart and healthy. His curling leucous hair jumped when he walked and skipped. She had not expected him to walk after nine months of his life. Now it was hard to keep an eye on him.

She gave him a piece of lightly chewed venison meat and told him to do what she had done before eating it. He did as she instructed and swallowed.

His voice chirped, "Mommy, A birdy!" He pointed at a raven who purched on a tree nearby. Kieran was discovering new things every day.

Her hybrid son knew plenty of words. Mommy, daddy, A, birdy, sissy, kissy, go and no. Birdy was his first word. She picked him up and littered him with kisses, "It's a raven, My son."

"No, kissy." He made a grouchy face.

"Too bad, Mommy is going to kiss you always." She smooched his cheeks.

"Go kiss daddy."

"Daddy is finishing college... He's too busy." She threw Kieran up at the sky and grabbed him in her arms when he came back down. He giggled and she threw him up again now higher. "Kieran! Oh! No!"

"I almost missed you! Baby!" She hugged him and he began to weep. "Bad mommy!"

She kissed his forehead, "Yes, I am a bad mother and you are a bad kid."

Kieran thought he was a good kid. He disagreed, "No,"

They entered the cottage and into his father's office. Kieran climbed up on to his father's chair and he took the quill from the ink pot. He began to draw circles on his father's physics paperwork. Zenobia stopped him and took away the quill. He began to cry.

"No,"

She picked him up and took him to his room which was formerly hers. Gave him a roll of parchment paper and paints to use. Kieran smiled going to work.

Zenobia watched him paint with his fingers. He drew a circle, smaller circles for eyes, long hair and a half moon smile. "Who's that? Me?"

Her son nodded smiling and continued on with his art. Kieran drew a raven and a stick figure of himself. "Me and birdy."

She heard laughing and talking down stairs. The voices belonged to no other than Callum and Madeleine. Those two had become dangerously and romantically involved in the past few years. First, Madeleine was reluctant to have anything to do with him considering the unaddressed suspicions she had about her employer's family. The only people who ever ate food was Zenobia and her son. Late night excursions and those unnatural good looks. Callum was extremely honest with her about the whole truth and cherry topped off with a pun about his kin. She had heard about vampires but never thought they actually existed. She thought the people who randomly showed up dead died by the attack of a mad man or disease. The truth did not change much other than making the unnatural seem more common as the days go. They both had taken their relationship slowly in order to keep impulsive decision making at bay. Madeleine had found herself falling for Callum and the farther she fell she could never get out of the hole she dug for herself. She was in love with a suave monster who had seduced her with affection, satiric words, ideology and his presence.

He hugged Maddy and kissed her lips. Callum spoke, "You sure about this?... I do not have any money to provide you with a decent life."

"Zenobia has paid me fairly for keeping up her house. I have money... Like a vampire like you would even need it." Maddy said kissing him. The only one who had currency was Zenobia and all of it in whoever name it was undoubtedly her's.

"The land grabber... I wonder when my half-brother is going to marry her... It would be in his best interest." Callum gave a devious chuckle.

"If you haven't noticed... They love each-other... She could have left him and the baby here and go back to Greece with her creepy father but she stayed."

"Leaving Carlisle? She will never leave him because he got her pregnant and she needs a male guardian in society. I am not sure if they do love each-other... Would they not get married? If they did?"

Zenobia listened to their conversation and it frustrated her. Even the humans outside this house had suspicions about the degree of their relationship. She did not want to enter a marriage and loose her freedom and power. Though now she had to think about reasons why she would marry him. The one she had told him. A family. She had to secure her family's future for the sake of her children. It was what he was trying to tell her that night. Only her raging pregnant hormones were ignoring everything Carlisle was saying. The important words. She had to speak to him alone.

While she was alone in her thoughts; messy Kieran had fallen asleep on the floor. His mother picked him up and snuggled him up in his bed. She left him there with a kiss on the forehead and left his room.

Late afternoon Carlisle arrived home. He took off his coat and placed it on the chair in the front of his desk. He sat down at his desk and peered down to see circular drawings with dots inside the circles done by someone who was undoubtedly his son. He laughed lightly shaking his head. Planets. Zenobia saw Kieran being an artist and his father: A Scientist.

Zenobia entered into his office and stood behind him. She hugged him around the shoulders. "You seem stressed... Come with me."

"You are going to cure that with intercourse?" He said as she began to unbutton his vest.

"Coitus was a cure-all before civilization. Even if humans never understood that... It is also important for every healthy relationship." She replied messaging his shoulders and down his chest. "I also need to speak to you about other important things."

"Take me with you," He stood up and she purloined him up to their bedroom. Carlisle closed the door quickly and to his surprise she jumped into his arms. Kissing him, her arms and legs around him. He pushed her into the bed and unlaced the front of her white gown. Cosseting her skin with his lips and a kiss on her flat stomach.

Author: We all know what happened now... I changed the title of this story... I hope it's better. Alistair screen time was brief here... Nah, He will come again. Now we will be going into the conclusion of act one with the next two chapters. Part 2 will focus on Volturi matters. Review/comment and tell me your thoughts. All is needed and appreciated.

Chapter 9: Cult Of The Damned - Summary: With a request from his sire, George steals important tablets on vampires from Asherah and gives them to Spiridon Petricallas for a sum of money and cult prestige in return. What they don't know is a pissed hybrid commander/queen Asherah is on their trail to take back what is hers.

Coming in a week or two!


	10. Hymns Of Angels, Chants Of Saints (Smut)

Author: This is a smutty filler continuation of chapter 8 and is probably the most explicit descriptive sex scene I have written. I'm using this story as practice for writing smutty romantic crap... At times... Honestly, I don't know why readers like to read about characters having sex... It's like those creeps that like to watch and the the one writing it (me) is even worse... Usually I don't write about this. If this isn't your cup of tea don't drink it. Wait until chapter nine is out. It annoys me when writers write Doctor Cullen as a reluctant sexual partner... He is married to Esme who's ability is passion... passion and compassion[which makes a person want to give love to others] makes the bedrock. Creation gives passion and compassion both lead to new creation.

The only time where she had willingly let go of all power and embrace a submissive attitude was when Zenobia was alone with him. To the outside world she had to have a sturdy, powerful, and authoritative stance and rarely show weakness. Here she could escape from the stresses of her life momentarily by his affection. She felt safe to be herself when she was with her blonde paramour and trusted him more than anyone in her life. She allowed him to be in the dominant position when he was making love to her. She wanted him to feel powerful even if in every day life the truth was the contrary.

Her legs spread out. He moved his arms under her's and he cupped her ample breasts in his hands pulling her waist closer to his own allowing him to descend deep inside caressing her hypersensitive nerves of her vulva. His body like the waves crashing down repetitively into the sea shore. He was water, She was earth.

Her ecstatic keens and expressions compared to a martyr in the presence of god. Only a woman could reach such heights and a man could bring her there. Her blood sung to him again[Muffling her enraptured panting and velvet moans]; The hymns of angels and the chant of saints. In sin she was pure and in euphoria his lover was divine. When he had impregnated her he was god and in gestation she was god. After her pregnancy Zenobia's whole body was vibrant and her physique flawless. Her hazel eyes had turned into a jade color, her skin softer richer and her frizzy jet hair now perfect shining whirling curls. The splicing of both of their genetics must've had a lasting impact on her after the birth of Kieran.

The lust for her blood threatened to outweigh his carnal desire for her aroused flesh. He could feel her sanguis pumping through out her heart and veins against his skin. To give in and drink her blood would mean his fall from grace. He squeezed her full bosom, accelerating his motion within her womb causing her to gasp deeply arching her hips up meeting with his own movement. As his eyes turned black; He whispered to her with a possessive tone, "You... Are mine."

"Only when you are inside me..." She corrected coming back to consciousness biting her lip hard enough to draw blood.

"I was only speaking in present tense." He spoke cunningly with a groan rising from his burning throat.

"My ludicrous amour." She had wanted to speak to Carlisle about more credible topics however that would ruin this intense encounter. Bedecking her with his gracious virility. She favored the way he preformed. Sensual, gentle, and mildly forceful. He always entered her slowly prolonging the bliss he inflicted upon her. It was a statement to his character. This was what she thought a man should do at the beginning of copulation. Though she had never informed him. He must have figured what she liked by the reactions to him when he tried other things. She was his marionette and he pulled her strings: She sung to him, Her body screamed out with pleasure, begged him to move faster and did exactly what he wanted her doll parts to do. Giving her the love he could manifest in between them was always the center of his intentions. Words did not compare to action. Actions made real and birthed things into reality.

He left her body and forced her back into the blankets. Kissed her rouge lips tasting her blood. There was no blood in this world that tasted as delightful as Zenobia's. He stopped kissing her and froze for a moment.

She bit her tongue and forced her bleeding wound in his mouth. Blood poured into his mouth and down his throat once Carlisle swallowed. Vampire instincts overcame him as his teeth sunk into the skin of her neck. Her blood trailed down his throat luring him on. His venom calmed down Zenobia and she closed her eyes. After a minute he fought with himself he had to stop himself from hurting her. His eyes had turned red.

With his remaining strength Carlisle thwarted himself from drinking anymore of her blood. He left their bed, redressed and left the room. No, he left the house.

In a flash Zenobia grabbed her robe and clothed herself as she pursued him. Once close enough she forced his back up against a tree in their front yard. Holding him there by his forearms. She slapped him on the face. "Stop it!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Have you forgotten everything I have told you? I want to make you stronger by freeing you from what holds you back. Those who do not embrace their instincts do not survive. I do this not because I want to control you or change you! Excluding Kieran, I love you and I trust you more than anyone in this world."

"Love?" He gave her a questioning look.

She grinned and welcomed it, "If I did not trust and love you... I would not be as open with you as I am, I would not have supported you in everything you have done in the past six years, I would have never hugged you and kissed you, You wouldn't be having sexual intercourse with me and Kieran would have never been born. You are my friend, lover, companion and the father of my son."

"Your blood... I can't explain..."

"My blood calls you to me because I am your singer... The only way the singing would quiet down is if you had drunk my human blood... You had and you liked it." She pushed back the hair from his face.

He peered at her lips and down her neck. She no longer had any wounds, no scars, her body had healed. "I love you." He stole a kiss from her. She slapped him on the face again. "I'm serious! You fool!"

"Look into my eyes... I am becoming you." He kissed her jaw, neck repeatedly and tugged on her untied robe.

"No, You are becoming you... Besides you look handsome with red eyes." He switched their positions and now Zena was against the tree. With his hands he held her up by her buttocks and slipped between her thighs. She had a hard time refusing his advances now however they never finished what they were up to in their bedroom. Without due haste he began suck on her exposed breast. "Why can't we have a meaningful conversation without mating?"

"Because talking is soo much better like this." He stopped what he was doing and gave her a honest smile which made her roll her eyes unamused. One similar to Kieran's who always imitated his father's expressions.

"First you freak out by the taste of my blood then you want to come back to this... Good our courtyard is closed off to the world." She unbuttoned his pants and freed his enduring erection. "It's not like you are going to impregnate me again."

"What do you mean?" He slipped inside her point of entry.

She placed her arms around his neck and shoulders, "I have not gotten the menses in the last three years. Since the birth of our son... I am now dormant until sometime in the future."

"This has happened to you before?"

"Yes, At random times. When a male like you comes into my life I feel something akin to what happens to female mammals when they are menstruating and ovulating. It must be a hybrid thing or something... There is only two ways that stops it. Pregnancy or another cycle."

"You were horny, That explains everything."

"It's not like I can control it..."

"I'm not being cruel, Men always think about sexual intercourse."

She closed her jade eyes, tilted her head back and her mouth opened sighing happily. He spoke to her kissing the space between her neck and breasts. "It makes me crazy when I can feel and hear your heartbeat pounding everywhere I touch you."

"But it also makes you aroused... I can tell every time you look at me."

"I am aroused because you are like no other woman."

"Silence, Love." He complied with her request and continued to communicate with her physically.

Few evenings later, Upon a blanket Zenobia laid beside Carlisle who sat watching Kieran chase Imogen around the grass of their backyard. Giggles and yelling. He slid a rose across Zenobia's lush pink lips and kissed her mouth. She held him by the neck to lengthen their kiss and to invade his mouth with her tongue. She moved to sit on his lap facing him and they continued to make out.

He broke away from her lips and reminded her, "You wanted to speak to me about something?"

"Marriage." She played with his hair.

"You are already my wife and friend in family, house and the private duties a wife would do for her husband. For the last six years." He replied resting his head on her breasts.

"It would be nicer if my finger had a ring."

"My love for you is immaterial... No ring can buy what I give you freely." He affectionately put her fingers of her right hand in his mouth and licked them.

"That is flattering."

"If my body is yours... This is mine." She clutched his genitals.

"Maybe we should return to the house and take this somewhere else, away from them." He obviously meant the children.

"They are not paying attention to us."

A playful cry caught their attention. Imogen held Kieran upside down by his ankle. "I got you little demon."

He giggled and laughed. "Sissy!"

"You are silly." Zenobia switched her seating in his lap facing their children. He embraced her waist and kissed her shoulder. "Come with, To my study."

"What are we going to do there?"

He whispered to her close to her ear. Zenobia's eyes widened and she nodded, "That sounds enjoyable." Cullen picked her up in his arms and bought her to his study. Placed her on top of his desk and littered her with kisses.

"You my love... Have the libido of a man." He said massaging her thighs.

"Is that supposed to be flattering, insulting or a compliment?... You have the libido of a male vampire... Everything is two times as intense for you." She said facing the man in front of her.

"That must explain why these sessions are so good."

She smiled, "Oh, You like how it feels to be in me... You never told me..."

He replied humbly, "It's not like you can read my mind. I cannot stop thinking about you... It's not just about what we do in private..."

"You are saying you are in love with me?"

"I should have told you long ago. I have come to know the meaning of life and happiness, just when I met you. I am lucky to have you. I love you s-" She kissed Carlisle before he could finish speaking.

Zena giggled breaking away from his lips, " I know. Now prove it."

"You have always been an eager one." He smiled frankly.

"Your smile makes me... feel touched." She mumbled.

"I am touching you." His hand moved down to her inner thigh.

She began to feel poised and ordered him to love her, "Give me that which is mine."


	11. Cult Of The Damned Part 1

Author: This part is told in Spiridon's P.O.V... Something I always wanted to do. It may be a bit creepy as well but don't we all love that? It's been almost two months since I updated this... Well, There were things happening in my life and all.

Visions flowed through my mind like blood. Painted images flashing in my eyes at random times. Some I did not care to see and others that interested me greatly. Unfortunately, My future was veiled in white.

Blood, The only substance that delayed these visions circulated inside humans and living creatures. Their pointless futures ended in my arms. Just before they died I saw myself in my own sangre eyes. The son of the god of death. In front of me he stood the god of many forms. He saw me and told me his final request.

"Set, Whose strength never leave's him. He who has hair like fire. I bow before your greatness. Set, Who shakes the sky, Master of change, Whose legs are fire, I ask you to bring new opportunities my way. Lord of the northern wind, Husband of Nebthet, who governs the deserts. Let that which is still, be stirred. Great Set who stands on the boat of Ra. Triumphant and victorious one, You who smites against the black serpent. Bring your storm, To wash away the old and bring the new to have space to grow. Set, Rising in the darkness at dawn in glory. King of the red land. Lord of the desert lands. Come forth and be praised!" A voice in prayer vibrated inside the walls of the Obsidian Temple.

I raised my hand, "That is enough, Sennofre... He no longer speaks to us..." The human I fed on fell from my embrace and laid there on the stone floor. Her heart raced and breathing shallow. Her brown eyes widened with fright as I caressed her cheek and whispered, "My dear Faustia."

"Set no longer speaks to us? Father, He speaks to us with every worldly storm and disaster!" Exclaimed Sennofre. My first son Sennofre was the exact opposite of his sister Anat. He proved to be more of a bumbling fool as the millenniums past. I thought his smarts would improve, unfortunately at every turn he verified his ineptitude. "You seem different, father... Eversince you visited my sister... It's just not your appearance but your mind as well."

My eldest Sennofre was indeed right. I regained the same mind and body of a twenty-six year old, I had five-thousand years ago. My followers all seemed quite astonished by my return to youth. I outlined my next great scheme, "Before he went silent... Set has told me that I must go under a second change... I will discover the roots of vampires."

Sennofre crossed his arms, "That is a wishful goal."

"If I look in the right places... I may find something worth while." I touched my chin and grinned widely. I moved on into my inner temple Library. Sennofre followed closely behind me and shook his head.

"What happened in London? Father?"

I chuckled welcoming warm memories, "Your sister Zenobia has had a son... He has remarkable abilities... Abilities that are of no use to me... Maybe to others. Molecular reformation... I would have never guessed."

"You were... Reformed?"

I took a papyrus scroll from a book shelf, "Yes, I think... I frightened the child when he was born and he tried to defend himself with whatever he possessed."

Sennofre remarked candidly, "You are quite frightening, Father."

That was an understatement. I laughed deeply, "If I was not feared... I would not have survived this long."

Another male vampire entered this caved chamber with three followers. They had three tablets in their arms. The vampire I recognized as George immediately bowed and spoke, "I have brought what you have asked for, my lord."

"Took you long enough but I have forever... Here is your payment, George." I patted him on the back and gave him a bag of coin. "You never seize to amaze me... Is there anything else you wish to deluge to me?"

"The hybrid I stole these from has been after me for the past three years... She will track me here." George chuckled, "What will you do? My lord?"

I saw the future of Asherah. I saw her death at my own hands. Her blood on my mouth and her still beating heart in my right hand. Too long has she been a thorn in my daughter's side. Soon enough she will be dead at my feet. Sitting back down on my chair, I wiped the crimson off my face with a cloth. My voice rang blood and thunder, "I will rip her heart out and eat that precious organ!"

"What a lovely image, Sire." George commented ordering his minions to lay down the tablets on the stone slab.

I, Spiridon grinned deviously, "A fantasy... I shall make into a reality."

"When she falls into your trap." Sennofre remarked flatly looking at the cryptic writing on the tablets.

"All in due time." I brought my attention fully on the writings.

The next three days we studied these writings. My blundering Sennofre had one skill and that was language spoken and written. At my command he began to decode and transulate the writings on the tablets. I knew what the writing said because I had seen it in my early days of immortal life, spoken and studied it. Unfortunately for my dear son I was also studying his intelligence.

Faustia sat on my lap and laid her red haired head on my shoulder. I comforted her by rubbing her back. Her passionate sobs all stopped when I began kissing her lips. The other vampires around me except Sennofre gave me odd glances. They disliked that I chose human woman as a source to satisfy my intimate needs. Vampire women were goddesses true. Miserably, They were unproductive, rather unpleasant and Much like goddesses of old they were unkind.

Our study lasted three days and the last day Asherah showed her beautiful face. I could hear the crashing and fighting within the temple. I ordered my guards and followers to allow her to the alter. The place where I frequented by and sat in a withered throne behind the place of worship.

She walked in ten feet in front of me. Her hair and body elegantly clothed with white satin, jewelry of ruby and sapphire. Asherah gave me a stern look and spoke, "Spiridon Petricallas... I believe you have something of mine..."

Her foolishness consumed my laughter, "Thieving me... I am still studying the writings you have kept so greedily to yourself." I met her steel gaze with my own. Images started to flood in my sight once again. More futures I would make into a reality written in the blood of my enemies.

Author: This was part one... A ficken month. I will have the next part by next week.


	12. Cult Of The Damned Part 2

"Foolish woman... You have soo eagerly entered the lion's den... Just for pieces of rock?" I snickered grinning at her gorgeous form.

Asherah hated how I gawked at her, "Your guards were rather weak willed, Spiridon, and so their wills were easy to dominate... What you have there is writings on hybrids and so far from what I read you were the one to discover my kin."

I chortled raising to my feet, "I am the father of your kind and gladly so." I strided closer to her, she stepped back and radiated trepidation, "You fear me?"

Her guards moved to take an offensive against me. Sennofre stepped in and used his powers to hypnotize her men. He commanded,"Look at me, Listen and follow my orders. You five will travel to Kiev and steal the books on vampires possessed by Ivar Vladislav the vampire lord of that city and return here right away."

"No! You bastard!" Asherah failed to use her powers of manipulation on me. "You..."

"None of your powers will work on me..." I brought her face closer to my own. Her blue eyes widened and her heart raced. I noted frankly, "I saw you coming... My dear."

She trembled, "You are going to kill me?"

"You have made enemies with my daughter and so as her father... I must protect her by killing you... What a waste... I would have liked to have known you on more friendlier terms."

She gave me a death glare, and tempted to slap me. I locked my hand around her wrist. "I do not have to fight you in order to conquer your powers and body."

Asherah immediately felt weakness and her body became limp into my loving arms. I began to sing joyously and dance in circles with her. There was nothing like having complete control over the manipulator and no greater insult to her. She whimpered defiantly, "You are suffocating."

"Now that you are about to die... I want the last moments before your death to be the most blissful." Her vulnerable body trembled as my hand simply caressed her arm and down to her waist.

The queen cursed, "You are going to rape me too?"

"I would never do such an animalistic and barbaric act to any woman... Do not ever fear death itself." I held her hand in my own and kissed her fist.

Asherah demanded furiously, "You are insane! Kill me now! bastard!"

"Yes, Kill her now! My lord." George chuckled. After all, he was only looking after his own skin. "This termagant deserves to die."

I rolled my eyes and shot back at George, "You are killing the last happy minutes of her life! My beautiful marionette's beating heart!" His stupidity allowed me the brief seconds that took me to tear her heart out of her chest. Asherah grasped and the next second she was dead. I never enjoyed murdering hybrids, it was I who fathered several of them. When I saw her face... I saw the faces of my own children and all the women I have known. The mother's of my children. I have loved Sennofre's mother and I killed her. Kalliope believed she would be the mother of a goddess and she died. Whenever I loved a living woman... She died in the embrace of death. Something like she and I was left behind. My children who I would protect at all costs. I am the father, the mother and guardian.

These visions for the short time I have had them were showing me the monster. He shadows my movements, my expressions and speaks like me... He is me. I saw the blood, felt her pain and heard my own laughter. In truth it was the anguish of all my victims. Humans and vampires who begged for their lifes to be spared. Death was the only true future of any vampire and human. I have convinced myself of that in the beginning of my existence, however, The future haunts me and tempts to weaken me. With these visions I have died countless times in the past three years.

It is hard to resist the chance to have power of unimaginable kinds. A fool or greedy men with power are most likely to end the world than to save it. A blind prophet leads those who follow to their undoing. In the end these people will become monsters and that is end of story. I am a curse upon this world and satisfyingly so.

Sennofre stomped on the neck of her corpse and severed her head from her shoulders. He spoke to me, "I think one of us should inform Zenobia that her nemesis is dead... Father... By letter or person."

I said, "You will visit her, My son."

"Me? But... I." Sennofre stuttered.

"You heard me. That is what you will do now."

"Father... I am busy decoding these writings!" Sennofre remembered the last time he visited Zenobia. She almost killed him.

I still insisted, "You will go,"

"Fine... Hopefully, She doesn't try to murder me." Frustrated Sennofre placed everything down. His quill and sketch book. In the snap of a second he left the temple.

My human Faustia took notice of my discomfort, She spoke sitting on the stone throne. "If those visions are painful... Why not give them to someone else?"

I disagreed, "Not yet... I still have use for them." I saw the future of Zenobia and those wretched Volturi. Aro thinks he's a god because he can manipulate. Our last dinner meeting three hundred years ago proved the fool thought he could manipulate me. I am a god and he is an ant. Angering a god by doing harm to their offspring is surely going to raise my foot onto the ant. Be as it may, Aro is blinded by his adoration of my daughter to do harm to her. He might as well open his eyes once he finds out what she has been up to these past several years. Ah, The joy that will be.

Author: You can tell Spiridon is going a bit nuts. He is a compulsive obsessive and his past also plays a part too in the downward spiral he is in. Those visions are just the cherry on top. Next there is the closing chapter and then we move on to the Volturi. Finally...

As a small spoiler... The god of death that Spiridon Petricallas mentioned in the first part wasn't even their patron Set but a shadowed figure who is impersonating him to manipulate Spiridon.


	13. Consanguine End Of Part One

Kieran peered through the window at all the animals around his family's home. Small birds, animals, even garden snakes that found their way into his mother's garden. He saw them all in color yet if he focused he could see more. Their warmth, blood and veins.

His father Carlisle knelt down beside him and gave Kieran a hug. "What do you see? Kieran?"

"Ani-mals." He replied with a smile.

"What else?"

"Me...um... Hot." Kieran touched his face.

"What is hot?"

"Red."

Carlisle nodded, "Of course, Blood."

"Blood?" Kieran repeated his father. His eyes inquiring.

Carlisle thought it was too early to tell him about blood. Despite being a very intelligent three year old Kieran will not understand the whole concept of blood for vampires. "Do you want to eat them?"

Little blonde shook his head, "No, My Friends."

"Friends? Animals are your friends? Animals come here... To you?"

He smiled widely and nodded with eagerness. His parents had kept Kieran close, always; They feared the bloodlust and the occasional supernatural creature who could hurt him. Kieran grabbed his father's hand and told him to follow. "Come, Daddy!" Kieran brought Carlisle outside and into the back. His eyes gazed around him and in the garden was a rabbit eating the vegetation.

He called out to the rabbit, "Raby! Come to me."

The rabbit hopped over to Kieran and gazed up at him. He petted the rabbit on the ears and back. The whole time the rabbit remained calm and maybe a little joyous. Carlisle stood watching Kieran. He hoped Kieran would not do anything that ideally a three and a half year old would never do such as hurting an animal. Per say his child was not a normal boy. Kieran told the rabbit to go and she went on with her bunny life. Kieran had the ability to command animals and attract them to him. Carlisle smiled, picked up Kieran, and held him against his hip. "It seems you hold a friendship with beasts."

"Friends." Kieran smiled and Carlisle kissed him on the forehead. His son yawned and rested his head on his father's shoulder. Carlisle had not expected his son to grow up as he had. Pure, loving and carefree. Kieran was not a devil or evil. He was his son. His blood.

He felt arms spread around his waistline. She was Zenobia, "Your brother is getting married, Carlisle... He invited us to witness their ceremony."

"You gave Madeleine permission to marry him?" Carlisle still felt vexed with Callum for what he had done even if it wasn't in his brother's control.

"Being mated is not something vampires control and is something we cannot stop from happening... If we do... Nothing good will come from such actions... Your brother is lucky to have found her so early on in his immortal life... They both deserve to be happy... We deserve to be happy..." She gave him a wary look and hugged him tighter.

Carlisle released Kieran who ran off to play, "I am happy... Are you not? My love?"

"Being here with you has been the best thing that has happened to me in a long time... Maybe my whole life..."

"You believe something is missing?" Carlisle grimaced.

Zenobia held his hands in her own. "Maybe I do... But that matters little at the moment... We have to be there for Madeleine... She is still human... She must be turned before they complete their nuptials or she will die leaving behind a child like me."

"Callum knows about the existence of hybrids... The fact that he has not invited himself into her bed is surprising for a man of his caliber... No, I do not think he would sacrifice her life for a hybrid child." Carlisle smiled meekly. Hoping he was right.

"Your brother's caliber?"

"As the first child... Callum was raised by his mother to be a humble man... The same as his fathers... Though after he became a vampire his life has taken a darker turn. He is slightly different than the human Callum I knew."

Zenobia gazed up into his eyes with her jade ones, "Humans always change when they become vampires. Their personalities intensified... What is influencing your brother to do evil is his sire and nothing more... Are you not different as well? Lisle?"

He smiled brightly and remarked, "Indeed, I believe I have changed. Becoming a vampire, meeting you and our son has changed me... I never knew the meaning of life and love until he came into our lifes..."

Zenobia kissed him lightly, "How can a vampire like you exist?"

"I am what I am and this is all I have to offer you."

She broke free,"Yes, Thank you... We need to speak with Callum..." And took his hand. "He should be in Madeleine's room, come love."

They found Callum laying on Madeleine's bed. Fully clothed and rather comfortable. His eyes turned to his brother and Zenobia who entered the room, "What are you two doing here?"

Carlisle spoke modestly, "We have to speak... Brother."

"About what?"

Zenobia stepped in, "Don't sleep with Madeleine until she is a vampire or you may kill her."

Callum finalized frankly, "You believe I never spoke to her about this? I will change my bride on our wedding night and she understands this... Unlike Carlisle... I never wanted children and I would never bring a hybrid into this world in it's current state."

"That settles it." Zenobia giggled laying her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Yes, The wedding is tonight at the Westminster church... After the wedding we are leaving England and going to America... I will miss you... My brother." Callum's voice took on a tone of endearment and sorrow.

Carlisle spoke, "Tonight? You know it is bad luck to be married at night."

"Still superstitious brother? All the ghosts, monsters, and devils could sit in witness to our matrimony and I would not care. They do not exist." Callum brazenly left through the door behind them.

Zenobia pushed Carlisle forward after Callum, "Come on."

Aro sat alone within the study for several days. His mind centered around Zenobia and his memories of her. Her beauty, her loving touch and above all her voice. He could still hear her calculating speech. The voice of his subconscious mind. Ah, He listened to her without end.

Thanks to Thanasis he had discovered the location of the true Zenobia. She had been living in London in a family unit. The king wanted nothing more than to retrieve that elusive queen however Aro did not want her to think he was chasing after her. He kept far from her and watched via the thoughts of his tracker Thanasis.

He came to the realization that Zenobia had a new lover. His spies also reported of the ventures of Spiridon Petricallas to her home. Aro wanted to know what the esteemed father knew and yet he did not believe Spiridon would indulge in him of any information. The Volturi king might get lucky if he asked Spiridon directly. The man was after all known for his unpredictable behavior.

Aro admired Spiridon Petricallas. They both were alot alike and had many differences. Spiridon displayed a cultured, ambitious and tactful mind. What he hated about the man was his liking for mortal women and the fact that he always was ten steps ahead of him. He was the only person Aro feared and thought worthy of friendship. As they say: "Friends are nothing but a known enemy."

The powers Spiridon possessed made him untouchable and yet Aro's greatest threat in the long run. He might as well give the firstborn vampire a visit. I would gladly accept the invitation and so I did.

Aro came to me one night with several of his body guards. He stopped in his tracks once he viewed my maskless complexion. Nonetheless, He sat down at the chair beside my onyx throne and I spoke...

"Greetings, Aro Volturi. For what reason do you grace me with your presence?"

"I come with an inquiry into your daughter Zenobia Petricallas, Padre." He spoke with a cunning smile.

I chuckled, "I suspected as much... What do you want to know?"

"I know you will not give this information to me freely." He noted taking a glass of blood from one of my servants.

"You have nothing I want, Aro... But we could make a promise." I drank from my own glass.

Aro requested between drinking, "A vow? What do you have in mind?"

"You may never do physical harm to my daughter Zenobia... Doing so will end our millenniums long alliance."

Aro knew jeopardizing The Ancient Accords would be disastrous. He knew I had no limitations on how far I would go to destroy enemies and traitors. He too held these same qualities. Aro snickered, "You believe I would injure Zenobia? She gave me what no other could... Immortality... And this child here." Among his two followers Aro dehooded a young man who brought his rouge eyes from the ground and to his father. "This is 'saint' Vasilios. I found him in Rome conspiring to become pope... With great effort the Volturi stopped him and brought him to me... Hence I discovered his true identity..."

I spoke up already knowing this from the visions, "What serendipity... I have another grandson!" I affectionately embraced Vasilios who pushed me away and cursed. "Get away from me, You copper smelling oaf."

"Another grand son?" Aro repeated questioning.

I tittered covering my mouth with my right hand, I just let that fact slip out of my mouth, "Yes, Zenobia has had a child and love's him dearly."

The Volturi king thought for a moment and nodded. He knew I was pushing his buttons, "As you will, Padre."

"As I will show you all you need to know." I took off my right white glove and showed him everything about Zenobia. Aro saw everything, From the pleasurable moments to the birth of her child. "Most intriguing... I will be leaving, Come Vasilios and Thanasis." His guard and son followed closely behind.

"Aro Voltuuuriii!" I chimed warmly in a sing song voice.

He stopped in his tracks and turned his head with a mad grin, "Si, Padre?"

"You have my blessings and thoughts use them well in your... Personal endeavors." I spoke from my throne.

He rolled his eyes already knowing this, "That is known in your thoughts... I thank you, Spiridon Petricallas."

As Aro and his followers walked out of the subterranean complex a maniacal laugh trailed closely behind. Vibrating against the cavern walls furthering the distance between us two vampire sovereigns. My son the Volturi king utmost hated visiting the one ancient vampire he called father. Not did I mind, I always enjoyed family meetings.

End of Part one.

Author:

To Deathrune613- This doesn't make sense... I know... This whole story doesn't make sense to me and I'm the writer.

I was seriously thinking about giving this baby up for adoption so I could focus my on to other works... Though I'm still skeptical about such a decision. I may either take a LONG break from this story and then write part two or I may give the writing of part two up for adoption.

If any of my brave reader-authors wish to adopt this story please PM me. I know there are people out there who can write a better story than I.

These are what I ask of whom ever wants to adopt:

\- Mention the original fanfiction writer LazyCatFish along with your own.

-Mention which characters belong to LazyCatFish.

\- Please stay in character with the OCs I've created, love and respect them... We've all seen what happened with our favorite Star Wars characters.

\- Include that Cullen and Zenobia separate in early twentieth century.

-Know that I may be writing other stories about my other characters such as Spiridon.

Anyways, To all the people who read my stories... I think this will be the only Twilight saga story I will ever write now because I'm writing an original story on Wyatt Pad called "Blood Penumbra" by LazyCatFish7 about vampires in medieval times. If you guys want to check it out go ahead. I hope you guys like it cuz I'm insecure about my writing.


End file.
